Dying For Love 'The Luke Version'
by Deboa
Summary: Since day one on the S.S. Tipton, Luke promised himself that he would date Zack before they graduated. However, there's only one month left and he's dating Cody! Torn between the twins, Luke has a decision to make. Male x Male - Inappropriate for some
1. Loyalty to Cody

**A/N - This story is a rewrite of "Dying for Love" except that it is told in Luke's Point of View instead of Zack's. You might want to read the other version first. It's up to you. I do suggest at least reading the preview for this story which can be found at the end of the other version. =)**

Chapter 1 – Loyalty to Cody

* * *

"Zack Martin, report to the front desk immediately!" Mr. Moseby irritably yells from the loudspeaker. Not again... first he bursts into my room saying "Luke, this room is a pigsty. Clean it now. I'll be back in an hour expecting to be able to at least see the floor". Now he's getting on Zack's case. No surprise there though. Mr. Moseby is always into Zack's business. I can't blame him though. Zack is quite the troublemaker. Kind of like how I used to be before I started dating Cody.

It's funny how I couldn't stand Cody the first day I arrived on this ship, yet I am dating him now. After Zack introduced me to him, I realized that looks are not the only thing he has going for him. We became pretty good friends after a while, even though Zack was always my main man, being my roommate and all. Sure Cody was a lot better than I originally expected him to be, but Zack is still the hottest thing around.

As for us dating, that happened practically out of nowhere. I went to Cody's room to get some help with my homework and next thing I knew our eyes met. I didn't kiss him or anything. In fact, I acted as if he was the only one staring and asked him what he was doing. He turned bright red and tried to change the subject. Having walked in his shoes before, I didn't allow it. I came right out and asked him if he was gay and into me. He hesitated and I decided it was an appropriate time to state that I was into him. Sure I was into Zack more, but I'd been barking up that tree for quite a while now with no prevail.

I never actually dated anybody before or even had a kiss before so this was as new to me as it was to Cody. We decided to date, but not tell anyone about it. About a week later we had our first kiss and our relationship was going just fine, that is until Zack walked in on us kissing a few kisses later. The last person that I wanted to find out about us was Zack. I was in love with him too and if he knew I was dating his brother I would have an even worse chance of dating him.

So ever since that day, Zack and I haven't really been as close as we used to be. It's not that he hates me for being gay or for dating his brother behind his back. Zack isn't really the kind of person who would get upset over that kind of stuff. I just have been avoiding him lately. Being around him isn't really good for my relationship with Cody and that is currently my first priority.

I know myself and I am weak when it comes to being attracted to other people. I never really cared about someone before so I haven't found reason to tame my feelings, but now I have to.

"Wow. It's only been less than a year and I have all of this going on. Three years in my old high school weren't even this exciting." I say as I get out of my bed and walk over to my radio. Most people would find my situation stressful, but not me. I enjoy drama.

I turn on the radio and put on "Retainer Baby by Little Little". Zack introduced me to Little Little music since his former roommate, Marcus, was the singer. Ever since that day I've been addicted to his music.

I turn up the volume as loud as it goes and begin to clean. Mr. Moseby could be back any time now so I need to at least be cleaning by the time he returns. He said he will be back in an hour, but with him you never know. I guess this is what happens when I get fortunate enough to have no classes on Friday.

I begin gathering my clothes and putting them in a laundry bag when suddenly my music turns off. I look up to see Zack is the culprit.

"Hey I was listening to that." I yell, sending a vibe of irritation toward Zack.

"Wow, you're actually cleaning?" A typical Zack response. Ignoring what I say and making fun of my obedience to Mr. Moseby.

"Well Mr. Moseby said he'll be inspecting our room in an hour."

"At this rate you should be done by then. I'll go get us some snacks."

"Are you really getting snacks or just getting out of cleaning to go hang out on the Sky Deck?"

"Both"

"Okay then. Try to return as soon as possible." I say, not caring that he leaves. I don't really want to be around him nowadays so I don't mind if he helps or not.

"Do you want to go hang out with me on the Sky Deck after you wrap this whole cleaning thing up?" He asks hopefully.

He… wants to hang out? Should I… no. I can't. I have to stay loyal to Cody.

"Sorry, but I want to pick up Cody from class."

"Oh..."

"Well, if you're going to bring us some snacks then could you please make it snappy? I have to leave soon."

"Sure thing" he says seeming let down.

What have I done? Zack is trying to keep our friendship going and I'm just pushing him aside. Maybe I shouldn't just focus on Cody. Zack needs me too. And what about the promise I made to myself on the first day I was on this boat? I promised myself I would make Zack my boyfriend before this year ended. I doubt that will happen, but I could at least be friends with him and keep my love for him a secret. Yeah… I'll do that. Let's see how that works out!

* * *

_Thank you for reading! This story will take a turn toward Rated M starting next chapter for "sexual insanity". Just a warning. _=P

_Please review and let me know what you think so far. I know most of this was summing up Luke's thoughts and feelings, but the story will be moving faster starting next chapter!_


	2. Loyalty to the Plan

**A/N - Shoutout to Mrs. Scott Kennedy for editing this chapter! Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! ^_^

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Loyalty to the Plan

* * *

I quickly stand up and rush toward the door. I want to make things right with Zack now before Cody returns and I change my mind. The door swings open as I pop my head out of it. To my dismay, Zack is nowhere in sight. I guess I was thinking for a little too long.

I slowly walk back into the room and close the door behind me as I stare at the ground hopelessly. 'Making things right with Zack must be too good to be true,' I think to myself as I slide my feet across the floor.

"Ahhh!" I shout as I stumble to the ground. I don't typically trip without an obstacle being placed in my way. I quickly sit myself up and turn toward the culprit of my being tripped.

"Ha ha it's just one of Zack's dirty socks." I smile gleefully as I pick it up. I continue to stare at the sock. I'm not sure what is so engaging about a dirty sock, but I stare at it like it is some sort of puzzle that needs a lot of concentration to solve. Maybe it's because it is Zack's sock. Whatever the case, I am completely enthralled by this sock.

I bring the sock closer to my nose and begin to smell it. It smells absolutely terrible, but because it's Zack's smell, I'm completely hypnotized by it. I begin to rub his sock against my cheek, or rather my cheek against his sock. It feels so comforting. It is like I have a part of Zack next to me.

Still brushing against the sock, I open my eyes and notice a pair of dirty boxers lying a bit closer to Zack's bed. I look back down at the sock and shift the fist holding it out the way, leaving my pants in plain sight. With a large grin across my face, I stuff Zack's used sock into my pants. I begin to moan almost instantaneously as it touches that which lies within my pants. After regaining reality, I crawl toward the pair of boxers, leaving the sock in my pants. After picking them up, I begin to observe the pattern on them. From the cute blue diamonds to the red background, they were the most adorable pair of boxers I had ever seen.

I stick my hand inside the boxers and begin to feel around. Suddenly, my hand stops at the crotch area of the boxers. I begin to pull the boxers inside out and bring my head down toward them. I lift my hand out of the way and begin to smell the aroma I had been looking forward to. The smell was evanescent, but I didn't let that stop me from enjoying the moment. It smelled like a smell I had never found before. A smell that I wanted. A smell from Zack.

I then feel as if smelling is no longer satisfying enough. I need more. I pick up the pair of boxers and open my mouth. "I wonder how they taste." I stutter impatiently as I stick out my tongue which refuses to wait for Zack's sensation to reach my mouth.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I turn my head toward my clock with a pair of boxers between my teeth. "OH NO! It's time to pick up Cody and I haven't even cleaned the room!" I yelp, spitting out the boxers. I quickly slip on a pair of sandals and run out the door. I hope Mr. Moseby doesn't return for a while.

* * *

"Luke, over here." Cody waves his hands in my direction.

"Come on Cody, there's no time to waste. Mr. Moseby could be at my room any minute now and he wants it to be spotless."

"Luke, Luke, Luke… did you get distracted again? You know how Mr. Moseby gets."

"What are you, my mom. Ha ha, but yeah I did get… distracted…" I recall what I was doing only a few minutes earlier.

Cody walks toward me and takes me in for a hug. "Well don't worry about it. Good ol' Cody's to the rescue." Cody smiles at me. If only he knew what I was doing just a moment ago…

"Okay, Luke, here's the plan. You go distract Mr. Moseby while I clean your room."

"Hmmm. That's an awesome plan. After all you are a natural when it comes to cleaning." I say as I give him thumbs up.

"Ha ha, I love you." Cody says, trying to bring me into yet another hug.

"Awww not as much as I love you." I whisper, returning the favor with a peck to his soft lips. Cody then backs away from the hug he was about to give me and sticks his hand over his lips.

"Luke, don't kiss me in front of the classroom. Our love is a secret, remember?"

"Oh, right… sorry. Well I have a grumpy dwarf to attend to. Later, Coderific." I wink at him. That's my nickname for him. After all, he is terrific.

"You have to bring me back to your room. It's not like I have a key for it." Cody chuckles at my 'grumpy dwarf' joke. He has the most adorable laugh. That is, if you even call it a laugh. He makes the cutest little smirk and his stomach moves in and out, but there is no actual noise. It sounds like he is breathing heavy instead of actually laughing, but I just find it to be the cutest little thing.

"Ha ha, right. That's why you're the smartest person on this ship."

"And you're the cutest…" Cody adds as we walk toward my room. I begin to blush. I feel as if my hobby of liking Zack isn't affecting my relationship at all. This is working out perfectly.

* * *

"We're here. Good luck cleaning." I say with complete confidence in my boyfriend as I unlock the door.

"And good luck with the grumpy dwarf. Ha ha ha… you'll need it."

"So Cody, is it okay to kiss now?"

"Of course it is." Cody kisses me gently on the lips. After a little peck, Cody backs his head up to get to the cleaning. I, however, find myself to want more than just a little peck. I grab Cody's head as he backs it away from me and pull him back into the kiss. After realizing what's going on, Cody begins to kiss me back. Now this is the kiss I wanted. One built up by the heat of the moment.

A few seconds into the kiss, I begin to want even more. I begin to pull my tongue out of my mouth and rub it against Cody's lips, hoping he will part them returning the favor. Apparently, I was way off. Cody, instead, yanks his head away from me as hard as he can. I look at Cody, who is bright red.

"Is something wrong?" I plead with him.

"Well… your tongue was… and we never… it just came out of nowhere." Cody mutters out in his embarrassment.

Oh, that's right. We never did make out before. We have pressed our lips together for extensive periods of time and sometimes we even go as far as grabbing each other's nipples, but we've never gotten our tongues involved.

"Sorry about that… I guess I can't just dive in like that." I try to cheer him back up. I lay one more kiss on his cheek, trying to make my departure on a good note. As I have stated many times before, the last thing I want is for Cody to be mad at me.

"Later then." Cody says as he cheerfully runs into the room. Anyway, time to pay a visit to Moseby.

* * *

After about half of my walk to the front desk, I spot Mr. Moseby who seems to be walking at his typically fast paced speed in my direction. I'm almost sure he's advancing toward my room, but I cannot allow that to happen.

"Hey, Mr. Moseby! There's a food fight going on up at the Sky Deck. It's terrible!"

"Oh dear… I'll be back to give your room an inspection momentarily. I expect it to look like new."

"Sure thing Mr. Moseby." I confidently assure him. And on that note, I go back to check on Cody.

* * *

"I'm back and I bought us some time." I quickly spew out as I open the door.

"Don't worry about it. I'm already done!" Cody exclaims, sitting on my bed.

I look all around in amazement. There are no clothes on the floor. The beds are all made. Even the smell is gone.

"Oh my… how did you do all this so fast?"

"I've had to clean Zack's messes my whole life. Consider me a professional in this area." Cody proudly states. He has left me in such awe right now that I just don't know what to say.

"Wow… uhhh… this is incredible! You really are the best." I proclaim as I wrap my arms around him.

"Ha ha, thanks. I hope I don't smell bad though from handling all of Zack's filthy garments."

A smile builds on my face. 'Well if you smell, then we'd both smell…' I think to myself. I hold back my laughter at the irony of his statement and just let it go.

"You…" A voice from behind me says in disgust.

"Oh… Mr. Moseby. Look at how clean my room is!" I throw my hands up in the air.

"Oh, would you look at that. Well done. I guess you really can clean when you want to. Well I'd best get back to my work now…"

Wow I can't believe he forgot that I lied to him about the Sky Deck thing that easily. I guess the fact that my room is clean is as shocking to him as it was to me a few moments ago.

Cody then begins to walk toward the door. "I'd better head back to my room now. I want to hit the shower to get rid of this smell."

Again, the irony. Ha ha…

"Okay then. See you later, Coderific." I shout to my departing boyfriend.

I take a seat on my bed and think of how well my newest plan is working out. Cody is still completely in love with me, and I can get some satisfaction from both twins. My life is just about perfect right now.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Zack bursts through the door with a girl. Not much of a surprise. He's always bringing girls to our cabin.

"Violet, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did anything happen before I got there?" Zack says with great concern. Oh, her name is Violet. Pretty good name if you ask me.

Violet remains silent and stares in my direction. Could she be interested in me? Let's hope not.

"So, what happened? Where's the snacks?" I break the silence. He did promise me snacks after all, and I didn't want to watch Violet staring at me anymore. Zack then replies with a shove and a face filled with anger toward me. I've never seen him like this. He's usually goofing around with girls, not worrying about them. This is more of a Cody-like thing to do.

"Violet, it's okay. You can talk to me. Don't mind Luke. He's a close friend of mine and whatever you say will be completely confidential to us three."

Violet slowly looks up.

"Well, I was on my way to class when Harvey stopped me in the hallway. He asked me to go with him to Senior Prom next week, but I declined. He's a jerk and I didn't want to go with him. Then he said that if I don't go with him he'll have to show me what I'm missing. I ignored him and continued walking, but then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the wall. I then began to scream and…"

"Oh, so that's the scream I heard."

"Yeah probably. Then he began feeling me for about a minute until I felt his hard poking at my stomach. That is when I yelled 'STOP' and then you came and well yeah…"

What a minute, some guys hard was... what? I really have no idea what they are talking about, and I'd rather not get into their business since Zack seems to be annoyed at me already.

"Wow. You're really lucky Zack was being lazy and ditching our clean up time to get a snack. Otherwise, nobody would've been there to save you." I add as a compliment to Zack.

For some reason or another though, he decides to shove me again. I guess I'm just being a bother. "I'd better get going now to pick up Cody. Bye guys." I say as an excuse to leave. I already picked him up, but let's not mention that.

Zack seems rather relieved at my departure. Could he still be mad at me for not wanting to hang out with him before? Well I sure hope not. I still need to make things right with him. Hopefully, he's willing to set things right as well.

* * *

I knock on Cody's door and find that he is shirtless when I walk in. I can never get tired of checking out his six-pack. It's just so hot.

Cody quickly applies some deodorant and puts a shirt on, luckily not paying enough attention to me to see that I am staring at his stomach.

"Luke, I have to tell you something…"

"Sure Cody. What is it?" I say, praying he doesn't have any suspicions about me being into Zack.

"Well, it's just that I don't think Zack likes me anymore. Ever since I started dating you he hasn't looked at me the same. He looks at me like I'm dirty or something…" Cody tears up, awaiting my reply.

"If that's how you feel, then you should let him know that. He is your brother, and if you feel mistreated then he should know." I reply. I just want to make Cody feel like I am there for him. So if giving him advice will do that, I will help him.

"I think you're right. Thanks for understanding." Cody wipes the tears from his eyes and turns his expression back to the happy one he usually has.

"So shall we head back to your room now?" Cody asks as he grabs my hand. His hand is so soft. He must have moisturized before I got here. I don't want him to let go of my hand, so how could I ever say no to his question?

"Yeah, of course. Zack is there though."

"Oh…" Cody tries to pull away from my hand.

"No, we can still hold hands. I was just telling you as a heads up." I grab his hand, tighter this time.

"Okay... Let's go then."

* * *

We walk back into my room, hands together and all. As soon as we walk into the room, both Cody and Violet turn bright red. I guess I forgot to tell Cody there was a girl in here…

"Hey guys! Wanna come with me and Zack to the game room tonight? We're having a fun night out." Violet pitches to us.

"I'd be glad to! How about you Cody?" I ask. It sounds like a great time to make things up with Zack so I can't let this opportunity go by.

"I'll do whatever you want to do, Luke." Cody says with a smirk on his face. I decide to give him a quick kiss. I just love his loyalty. It's adorable.

After our kiss, I notice Zack looks rather uncomfortable. Could he be jealous of Cody? Either way, it's too risky of a thing for me to just ask.

"You okay Zack?" I play dumb with him. Obviously something is wrong. I was just letting him know I can tell.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zack replies as he puts on a rather fake smile.

"Well I'd better get back to my room to get ready for tonight. Let's meet up at 8:00." Violet says. I don't really want her around anyway, so good for her.

"Sure, I'd better hit the shower now then. Cody, hang out with Zack for a while until I'm ready." I wink at Cody, hinting this is his chance to tell Zack how he feels. I have to make things right with Zack myself, but Cody needs his brother more than I do. All that I need is Cody… at least I hope so…

I look over to Zack who is completely distracted by Violet's departure. I then decide to strip down. I even do a little dance while I undress to keep Cody happy. As expected, he begins to giggle.

"Come on Cody, we're leaving. Give Luke some privacy." Zack says after noticing I am in my boxers.

"Awww that's no fun Zack. We were getting to the best part." I stretch my boxers out with my thumb in Zack's direction. I notice that Zack's dirty sock is still in my boxers. No wonder it felt so cozy down there.

Zack then begins to smirk. Maybe he's getting excited from this? That would be a nice twist if he is.

"Get in your shower already." Zack enforces. I slowly close the bathroom door and slip the dirty sock out from my boxers.

"Fine. Later Cody," I throw Zack's dirty sock back at him as I crack open the door to do so. Sure it was all over certain areas of me, but to him it's just a regular sock.

"You're lucky your boyfriend is here or you'd be in a world of hurt." Zack exclaims.

"Too bad I could overpower you any day," I say behind a laugh as I shut the bathroom door.

I walk over to the bathroom mirror and place a grin across my face. "Hehehe I can't wait to see where my plan brings me next…"

* * *

_Thanks for reading my longest chapter ever! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please review as always. This time, you could also include if you prefer shorter chapters + quicker updates or longer chapters + slower updates. I might not always follow one of these patterns, but I would like to know what you think._ =)


	3. Loyalty to Cody: A Second Attempt

**A/N - I made Luke have sort of a "change in plans" due to all the negative feedback from certain reviewers. The story will still go as planned, just Luke will be acting a little differently than I originally intended!**

Chapter 3 – Loyalty to Cody: A Second Attempt

* * *

After my shower, I impatiently throw myself together. I am rather eager to know what happened between Zack and Cody. I wonder if they made up. I would normally be more excited that I am hanging out with both twins in one night, but I guess I'm just finding Cody the most important part in my life at the moment. I do enjoy kidding around with Zack, but Cody is my priority.

I exit the bathroom to find everyone has left. I guess I'm running late. Eager to know if Cody has gotten back on standing ground with Zack, I burst out the door and run to the game room. Don't worry Cody, I'm coming!

* * *

With eyes peeled for Cody, I enter the game room. Unfortunately, he is nowhere to be found. Zack isn't even here either. I hope they show up. I forgot to even check my clock before I left. Maybe I'm just here early? Whatever the case, I might as well just hang around until they show up.

I slowly pace around the game room, giving myself a head start on the locations of every game. I know, it sounds kind of lame, but that's just how bored I am.

"Excuse me mister." A petite voice exclaims, followed by a tap on my lower back. I turn around to find a very young boy looking up at me.

"Hello there. Where are your parents?" I smile back at him. He's a pretty cute kid. He has slightly darker toned, white skin, and fairly short dark hair which is a bit longer in the front.

"They're on the sky deck, but they gave me money to play here for a little while. Do you want to play with me?" He asks in a rather adorable tone.

"Of course I will. My name is Luke. What's your name?" I say in a similar tone that a parent would speak to a child. I'm not really doing anything right now, so why not play with this kid?

"My name is Nathan. You can call me Nate if you want to though." Nate smiles back at me.

"Cool. So, Nate, how about we play some Galaxy Raiders?" I propose to the young boy.

"Alright then! Let's go! I'm going to so kick your butt." Nate yelps as he runs toward the game. It's so cute how little kids just never run out of energy.

The entire time we play, I watch his excited expression. Kids always seem to enjoy the littlest parts of life.

"Awww not fair. And I was so close too." Nate pouts at his fourth time losing.

"Ha ha ha. How old are you, kid?"

"I'm seven and a half." He proclaims with pride. I love how little kids always mention that half. It's as if they are just dying to get older.

"Okay then, Nate. Let's play one more game. Then I have to go." I encourage him. I don't want to be around Nate when Cody arrives, so I can't play for too long.

"Alrighty, but you're going down this time!" He brags at me.

The final time around, I decide to let him win. I'd rather leave him on a good note than a bad one. What does beating a seven year old really accomplish anyway?

"I won! I won! I won!" Nate shouts as he jumps in the air.

"Yup, you sure did. Awesome job little buddy." I complement him.

"We definitely have to hang out again tomorrow." He says with his typical seven year old one-track mind.

"How long are you going to be on the boat for?" I ask him. I want to know what I'm getting myself into by committing myself daily to this boy.

"A whole week. What about you?"

"I'm a student on this boat. I've been here all year long."

"That's so cool!" His eyes glow as he looks up at me.

"If I ever have time to spare, I'll come find you and we'll play in here some more. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Well I'd better go now. Until next time." I walk away from him. 'What an awesome kid.' I think to myself as I walk toward the front entrance of the game room.

* * *

A few minutes later, I walk back to Galaxy Raiders to find that Nate is nowhere to be seen.

"It has been an hour now and still nobody is here." I look down as I insert a quarter into Galaxy Raiders. If they aren't going to show up then I may as well make the best of my time here.

"I wish Nate would come back…" I say to myself, regretting ever leaving him in the first place.

"Hey buddy. Can I join?" A familiar voice asks. I turn around. It's Zack! Sure, it isn't Cody, but he's the next best thing. Kind of funny how I used to say Cody was the next best thing to Zack only a few hours ago and now it's vice versa.

"Sure thing, but where are Cody and Violet? It's eight o'clock."

"Not sure where Violet is, but Cody said he isn't coming."

"Why? He sounded so happy about coming before." I say, rather distressed about Cody not coming. How could he not be coming? Is it something I said? Or maybe something I did? Whatever the case, this can't be good.

"Maybe he went to find Violet. He's fine. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to worry about it." Zack mentions, seeing how worried I am about Cody. Is Zack worried about my feelings? This could be a good time to set things right with him since Cody is nowhere to be found.

"You're right. Guess for now it's just you and me like old times," I smile at him. Even though Cody isn't here, I won't let that get me down. Zack might still like the idea of it being just the two of us anyway. He did want to hangout earlier today, so this could be the substitute for the hangout he wanted.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna kick your butt in Galaxy Raiders just like old times too." Zack replies. Oh ho, it's on now!

"Ha ha. You wish. Me and Cody have been practicing together and you don't stand a chance." I input. Though Cody is a walk in the park compared to Zack at this game, he did inspire me to get better at it. So if I beat Zack, then this game will be dedicated to Cody.

...

Woah… I guess Zack is better than I thought. I didn't lose as badly as I used to, but he did put me in my place. That's for certain.

"Wow. You did improve quite a bit. You must have forgotten how good I was after all this time though."

"Yeah. I guess I did... you know what? We should hang out more often. I forgot how exciting it used to be with just the two of us."

Zack is so much fun to be around and, even though Cody is my boyfriend, I have decided to give him another chance to be my friend. This time around, I'll try to get a grip on myself and not pull any moves on him… or his clothes. Ha ha, that was a bit out of line. I know I can control myself though, for Cody's sake.

I continue to watch Zack, who seems to be distressed. Does he not want to be friends?

"Luke, we have to talk. I agree that the past few minutes were an extremely fun reminder of how awesome our friendship used to be, but there is something I have to tell you."

Oh boy. I have the feeling that this could end up going in one of several directions I'd rather not discuss.

"Sure thing Zack. What's up?" I try to say as open minded as possible

"Well. Cody is having a bit of a…"

"Hey guys! I'm here!" Zack is interrupted by Violet as she enters the game room. Slowly following Violet from behind is Cody! Cody is here! What a relief! I continue to observe Cody's face and notice he seems a bit scared. Did I miss something? Maybe this is what Zack was going to tell me.

Zack turns around to greet the duo.

"Hi Viol…" Zack pauses mid-sentence as he looks at the figures standing before him. Zack's eyes bulge open at the site of Cody. Yeah, they definitely have something unresolved going on. Well, don't worry Cody because this time Luke is here to help you!

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than the previous one! Sorry to disappoint many of you with Luke's character, but I hope his recommitting himself to Cody cleared that up! I really hope I don't lose all my readers for that one chapter. _=(

_Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! Was it better? Worse? Just please let me know._


	4. Loyalty in a Perverted, FatherLike Way

Chapter 4 – Loyalty in a Perverted, Father-like Way

* * *

"Hey Luke! Can we talk over there for a minute?" Cody asks, before even greeting anyone. Due to Cody's eager behavior, I take him by the hand in an attempt to calm him down. I want him to know that I'm here for him, even though I have no idea what exactly is going on.

"Zack, since they're talking over there I thought now would be a good time to talk to you. Let's go to my room for a bit." Violet says as she grabs the hand of the other twin.

"Okay…" Zack replies, nearly breaking a sweat.

I force my eyes shut. For some reason, I begin to get frustrated watching Violet take Zack to her room alone. I don't want to care about Zack, but I guess it be harder to resist than I thought.

"Ummm, Luke?" Cody tries to get my attention. I open my eyes to find Zack and Violet are no longer present. Out of sight out of mind… right?

"Yeah, what's wrong Cody?"

"Well, is it just me or do you think Zack isn't acting the same as he used to?"

"What do you mean?" I contemplate back at him. I don't see any changes in Zack. I see more changes in myself than in Zack these days.

"It's just that ever since he knew of us dating, he looks down upon me."

"Didn't you take my advice and tell him how you felt?"

"I did, but I kind of yelled how I felt at him. I wasn't even planning to come here tonight, but after I went to Violet for help she insisted…"

Wait just a second… Cody went to Violet before coming to me? Why would he do that? I don't want to interrogate Cody at this very moment with the condition he's in, but I'm getting a bad feeling from that Violet girl. She'd better stay away from my man. Advice giving is my role, not hers.

"I see… well maybe you should try just starting over and telling him you are sorry for yelling at him, but you still stand by what you said. Give him the chance to talk it over with you. You know what I mean?"

Cody then begins to tear up. "Yeah, I understand." Cody replies, hugging me as usual.

"Awwww come on, don't get all teary eyed now. Let's go wash that face of yours up in the bathroom." I smile at him.

"Oh, Luke. What did I ever do without you?" Cody states as we walk to the public restroom in the game room.

"How am I supposed to know?" I nudge him as he giggles at my reply.

* * *

We enter the bathroom to find that it is completely empty. "Good. Nobody's here. Now you can wash your eyes out without worrying." I tell him happily.

"I can also do this without worrying." Cody kisses me gently on the lips.

"Good, now hurry up and wash your eyes out before Zack and Violet return."

Cody does as he's told and splashes water into his eyes repeatedly. Watching Cody ready himself has become quite entertaining to me lately.

I walk over to a urinal and use the bathroom while he continues washing his eyes out. I did kind of have to go and I don't want to have to use the bathroom later on in the night. A few seconds into peeing, I hear the sound of someone peeing beside me. I turn around to find Cody has taken his place at the urinal beside mine to use the bathroom. I observe Cody's eyes and notice remarkable improvement on them. The redness has completely faded and they look as cute as ever.

Suddenly, my perverted side kicks in. My eyes try to lower themselves to get a peek at Cody's mid-section. I quickly turn my head back to my own urinal to try fighting my temptation. 'I can do this. Only a few more seconds' I tell myself as I zip up my pants. I flush the urinal and make a 180 in Cody's direction to quickly move away. Unfortunately, my eyes stop on Cody's crotch. 'Oh my… I just saw it! I can't believe it! That was amazing!' my subconscious says as I continue toward the sink.

I place my hands under the sink water and begin to think. What have I just done? Now every time I look at Cody, I'll think of his dick. Then again, maybe this is a good thing. My thoughts will be flooded with Cody now instead of Zack like they used to be. After all, I will be seeing that section Cody eventually. So it's not like I did anything forbidden. The only difference is that I'll be thinking of his penis without him knowing.

Not even washing my hands as they remain under the running water, I feel a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Luke." Cody whispers in my ear, leaving remnants of his breath on the right portion of my face. Unaware of my current state of mind, he then exits the bathroom.

I stare into the mirror. "What have I done to myself?" I shout as I throw my hand over my face. Thoughts of Cody with his dick out at the urinal then begin to flood my thoughts. I quickly open my eyes back up to stop thinking. To my surprise, I find Cody in the mirror walking toward me completely naked! I turn myself around, finding nobody else in the bathroom. Have I gone completely insane?

I walk over to the urinal Cody went to the bathroom in and begin to look at it. An image begins to form in my mind yet again of Cody standing at that urinal going to the bathroom. This time there is one slight difference though. Cody is butt naked!

I take my place at the urinal beside the image of Cody. At this point, I think I have lost all control of myself. I quickly whip out my penis and begin to stroke it, solely based on my thoughts. "Cody… Cody… you are… so… hot… ughhhh" I whisper as I thrust my hips in the urinal while pumping myself.

I then turn back toward Cody who is also masturbating, but at the sight of me! "Ohhhhh, Cody. I'm about to come. Ohhhhh." I say as I raise my head toward the ceiling. As virtual as this entire scenario may be, the feeling I am experiencing is as real as life itself, and nothing could ruin this moment.

"Luke, why are you shaking your privates like that?" A voice from the other side of me asks.

I quickly turn around to find Nate beside me, observing my dick. He isn't really observing it in a gay way, but more of a curious little boy way.

"AHHHHH, Nate!" I cry out as I ejaculate. My entire fantasy disappears before my eyes through my realization. Unfortunately, my hard doesn't do the same.

"OOOOO! Look at how big it is." Nate states as he points at my ejaculating penis. This situation is just so shocking, I don't know how to react. I just decide to remain silent.

"You peed after shaking it around. Cool, let me try!" Nate says as he drops his pants all the way to the ground, as little kids normally do. Fortunately, at this point I am too embarrassed myself to care that he is naked.

I quickly zip my pants back up and take charge of the situation.

"No! Don't try that. Don't ever tell anybody about that." I plead with him frantically as I pull his pants up for him.

"But you did it and you're so cool." Nate's eyes glow at me. I guess this kid really looks up to me. I can't believe I didn't see him coming into the bathroom. What if that was Cody? Or even worse, what if that was Zack? Zack would definitely not be talking to me right now, let alone wanting to join in like Nate.

"Look… I wasn't really shaking anything. All I was doing was… ummmm. A fly landed on it so I was shaking it to get the bug off. Then after the bug got off, I was just peeing." I say, trying to take back my words. That was the stupidest excuse I've ever come up with.

"Okay then." Nate smiles at me. He actually bought that? This kid really does trust me I guess. I'm not sure what I did to deserve this kind of trust, but I am rather grateful he isn't questioning me.

"So, will my private parts grow as big as yours someday?" Nate curiously asks. Did he really just ask that? I guess I have to play the father role now.

"Yes, Nate. It will get bigger with age."

"Awesome! I hope mine grows as big as yours."

"Okay, well I've got to go now. I'll be seeing you around. Just please don't tell your parents about the whole 'private parts' thing we just went through." I beg Nate. Cody hasn't returned yet so he's probably distracted somehow. I just need to get back to him before he wonders where I've been. And I am not feeling too comfortable with Nate right now anyway.

"Anything for you Luke. I promise I won't say a word about it." He winks at me. I can't believe he's so excited and happy about this whole scenario, yet I'm embarrassed and panicked. Whatever the case, I'm out of here.

* * *

I run out of the bathroom and spot Cody immediately.

"Cody I'm ba… oh, Zack…" I say in shock.

"It's fine Luke. We're back to being best friends again." Cody smiles through a yet again teary eyed face. I guess washing his face accomplished nothing in the long run.

I look around and see that Zack has a proud smile. Violet is in the background smiling as she looks at Cody. She's really beginning to get on my nerves.

I run over to Cody to give him a hug of joy. He deserves it with all the pain he went through to get up this point of relief. I was back to being best buddies with Zack a little while ago, so I was able to share his happiness.

"Okay guys! Now that we are all friends again, can we please just have some fun? Tonight won't last forever you know." Zack states. He has a point. Now that everything is settled, why cry over it?

"He's right. Guess we should have fun while we can." Cody says, running towards Galaxy Raiders. I love how much Cody has changed his attitude now that him and Zack are talking again. Relationships must be really important to him.

"Ha ha. I won't lose this time. Zack you are so going down!"

"Ha, keep dreaming Luke."

The rest of the night proves to be a fun time. Zack wins every game, of course. I get second place almost every time. I say almost because towards the end of the night Violet beats me a few times. Cody even laughs when she does. At least one thing is for certain, Nate is nowhere to be found so I have no worries of that previous scene leaking to my friends. It's not that I don't trust he isn't loyal to me, because he definitely is, but little kids have trouble keeping secrets if they are pressured at times. Let's just hope his parents don't interrogate him.

* * *

After a thrilling night at the game room, me and Cody head back to my room for a little while. Zack goes off with Violet to her room. Stupid girl…

"Oh, Luke. You're truly the best boyfriend I could ask for."

"Are you implying that I'm not better than a girlfriend?" I smile back at him.

"You get what I mean. You're the best. I took your advice and it worked!"

"Oh, I know it's coming so I'll just be the first to offer." I extend my arms, preparing for the upcoming hug. As expected, Cody returns the favor with a hug.

A few seconds into our hug, Cody stiffens. He grabs my hand and begins to smell it.

"Why does your hand smell out of the ordinary?" Cody asks.

Oh no! I just realized in all the panic with Nate I forgot to wash my hands. That means they smell like… oh God…

"Wait a minute. Is that smell what I think it is?" Cody questions me. Oh man. He's onto me. As if I didn't have enough awkward moments tonight… I wonder how I'll explain this one.

* * *

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it too._

_This time I would like you to guess what is going to happen next in your review! _=)_  
_


	5. Loyalty to the Subconscious

**A/N - I have now decided that I will be updating based on how quickly I get reviews. In other words, if you want me to update fast, then REVIEW!

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Loyalty to the Subconscious

* * *

I quickly take my hand and throw it behind my back.

"Awwww, are you blushing?" Cody smiles at me.

I remain silent as I look toward the ground in shame. Then, it hits me. I turn up to look at him and realize the emotion that Cody's face portrays. Could he be happy about what happened in the bathroom? He did smell my hands after all and that smell pretty much spells out what I was doing.

"Oh, it's okay Luke. You can wear perfume if you want. In fact, I love the smell of that perfume on your hands. You should wear it more often. What kind of perfume is it? I want some of that for myself." Cody asks.

Wait a second… he thinks I'm wearing perfume? And he said he likes the smell? That has got to be the gayest thing he's ever said. He's s hilariously cute sometimes.

"Well, it's Violet's perfume. I'm not sure what kind it is." I reply. I can't stand that Violet chick, but she has pulled through for me on this one. I wouldn't have had a girl to use for my excuse if she wasn't with us today.

"I see… well I'll have to ask her about it the next time I run into her." Cody states.

Almost immediately after Cody completes his sentence, Violet barges through the door.

"Violet, you're just in time. Luke here put some of your…"

"No time for that Cody. Zack is in trouble! On the way back to my room, we ran into Harvey and he started beating up Zack. Please help him!" Violet anxiously cries out.

Before I even have the chance to think about it, my subconscious takes control of my body, bursting me through the halls. I leave Violet and Cody behind. My best friend is in trouble and those two couldn't run to save themselves, let alone Zack. Sorry Cody, but you aren't the only person I care about. Even though I have been trying to hide it, Zack is important to me too.

* * *

When I arrive, I find Zack completely blacked out. I look further down the hallway to find two rather large figures kissing. I'm guessing one of them is responsible for hurting Zack. As tempting as it is to give them a piece of mind, even the girl could easily crush me. It would be a suicide act.

I quietly make my way to Zack and hoist him onto my back, trying to avoid being caught by the two creeps only a few steps away. After turning the corner and officially finding myself unable to see the giants, I place Zack on the ground and wait for Violet and Cody to arrive.

After taking the tension off of my shoulders from Zack's body, I begin to stare at him. He looks completely helpless, in an adorable kind of way. No, I'm not supposed to think he's adorable. That's what I have Cody for… right?

My subconscious begins to take me over again, but this time for more cynical reasons. 'What if… I kissed him? I mean… he is unconscious and nobody would know.' I think as I stare at his closed eyes. No, I can't. I'm dating Cody and even if he didn't know about this, it would haunt me forever.

After arguing with myself, I grasp reality to find my hand inside Zack's shirt, resting on his stomach. What am I doing? I didn't even put my hand there… Why is this happening? Then again… his stomach is really soft. I begin to rub my hand in a circular motion around Zack's stomach for a few seconds, until I feel some sort of pothole. Ah yes, his belly button. I begin to stick my pinky into the nice hole I have found. I swerve my finger around in there to get a nice good feel.

"Luke, I'm h…. uhhh, what are you doing?" Cody stares at my hand under Zack's shirt. CRAP! He caught me… I knew I shouldn't have done this. Why did I listen to my subconscious? Why? It's like no matter how hard I try I still have a thing for Zack.

"Ummmm" I hesitate as I quickly lift up his shirt. "You see. I noticed this particular part of Zack's stomach is extremely red. I was just feeling it to see if I could find an abnormality." I reply. I don't think I would've been happy that Zack looked like he took that big of a beating at any other time.

"Oh. Well we should get back to your room with him first before we start observing his wounds." Cody says, looking extremely worried.

"So, where's Violet?" I ask as I lift up Zack to my shoulders again.

"She stayed back at the room. I told her she would only get in the way if she came." Cody states. My eyes light up as I stare at him.

"You really worded it like that?" I had never been prouder of my boyfriend. Giving that bitch a piece of his mind.

"Well I said she should leave it to us. Of course I didn't say it in that mean of a tone. I'm not you." Cody rolls his eyes.

"So, Cody. When you first caught up to me, what did you think I was doing to Zack?" I laugh a bit, trying to make Cody seem like the paranoid one. I know it's wrong, but I am still scared of what I just did so I want to talk about it.

"I don't know. I just thought you were feeling him for the sake of it…" Cody looks down. Oh… what have I done now? In order to convince him I didn't do that, even though I did, I'll have to lie again. As if I didn't feel guilty already.

"Of course not. The only person's stomach I want to feel for the sake of it is yours." I wink at him. Cody begins to look at me quite puzzled. Did I really just tell Cody I want to feel his stomach? Well of course I do, but Cody is not nearly as perverted as me so he wouldn't understand.

"Oh, come on Cody. You get what I mean. Stop acting like such a virgin." I give him a gentle shove.

Cody turns bright red and remains silent. I, however, begin to feel bad. The first time I committed myself to loving only Cody, it failed and now this second time around my subconscious is trying to stop me from letting it work.

* * *

As soon as we reach the room, I stumble my way toward Zack's bed and lays Zack down on it.

"Hey guys. It's getting late. If I don't get back to the girls dorms soon, I'll be in trouble. Please take care of Zack. Oh, and I know he's going to want to know what happened after he blacked out. Just tell him we'll meet up tomorrow afternoon." Violets talks as fast as she can, nearly running out the door in the process.

"See you tomorrow then! Don't worry, Zack is in good hands." Cody smiles at her. I hate seeing that kind of chemistry between them. Then again, I've been messing with Zack myself so Cody should have his fair share of things to be mad at me for.

Cody then turns his head toward Zack, and for the first time sees the condition Zack is truly in. His happy face suddenly fades as that worried one he had before returns.

"Zack?" He asks, shaking him gently.

"Zack?" He repeats with a little more concern behind this one.

"Zack!" He shouts, terrified at his unconscious brother.

Suddenly, by some sort of miracle, Zack's eyes open up.

"Zack, are you okay?" Cody cries out. I guess Zack's condition hadn't hit him until a few moments ago.

Zack begins to whimper back at Cody. He must be half unconscious still. A few seconds later, Zack turns his head toward me. A weak smile grows across his face. My subconscious does its thing again and as a result, Zack's smile excites me. Not now…

"Oh Zack, you're okay. Thank goodness." Cody adds once he realizes Zack looks a bit livelier.

"How did I get in here?" Zack musters up all of his energy to tell us. Poor guy…

"Don't worry about that. We'll let Violet tell you the details in the morning. It's 2:00 AM right now. Let's just make sure that you don't have any broken bones or anything and then we'll get to sleep for the night." I say, trying to lighten up the situation and rid my thoughts of what my subconscious developed.

"O-Okay…"

"Now… Honey, you're the smart one so do a body check on your brother if you'd please." I shout. I don't want to start touching Zack again. I've already done that too much today as it is.

"Sure thing." Cody says as he wipes the tears out of his eyes.

"I heard from Violet that the majority of the assault on Zack included injuries on his chest and stomach area, so we'll have to remove that shirt and see if anything looks unnatural under there."

Zack slowly sits himself up and removes his shirt. As if the fight with myself couldn't get any harder, now Zack is shirtless…

"Wow. Why is your chest so red?" I say, pointing out the obvious. I said that to really distract myself more than help them.

"It is probably just sore from all the pain that was inflicted upon it. It doesn't look as bad as it could have been. Now tell me if this hurts."

As if Zack's bare chest wasn't sexy enough, Cody has to start feeling it. My whole body begins to twitch in excitement. I just can't stop myself from liking him… no matter how hard I try…

"Not really. It hurts a little, but not too mu… OUCH!"

"It seems like the lower part of your stomach took quite a beating. It doesn't look too bad though. It'll probably take the longest to recover, but it isn't broken. Try not to eat that much and you should be fine."

"Is that all?" I ask. I really want this to all end already.

"Nope. We have to check his back next. Violet said he was slammed against a door which could have hurt it."

"Ughhh hurry up." Zack says as he turns over. I totally agree. Get this over with so my mind could shut up already.

Cody then begins pressing on various parts of his back, looking for reactions.

"Well it looks like it should hurt, but I guess the more severe pain on your abdominals and the adrenaline you must be feeling right now prevents any pain in your back."

"Alright then. Shouldn't you be heading back into your room?" Zack states. It's like he is taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah… I guess I should. Bye Luke. Bye Zack. I hope you feel better in the morning."

Almost as soon as Cody leaves, I walk toward my bed. I just want this night to end so that I can start nice and fresh in the morning. However, my body decides to stop itself right beside Zack. I try to pull away, but to no prevail.

"Wait a second. Cody forgot to inspect one more place." I mention as I squeeze Zack's butt. I watch as his whole body begins to twitch.

"Awww, are you blushing?" I smile. Oh God… why am I doing this?

"Haha. Don't make me tell Cody on you Luke." Zack raises his eyebrows. That sentence snaps me back into control of my body.

"I was just being helpful is all." I say defensively. I can't let my whole life be ruined by something beyond my control, even if this "thing" is doing what I really want to be doing for me.

"And by the way, your butt feels fine." I uncontrollably add to my prior statement. I slap myself on the head as Zack looks up at me.

"Better than Cody's?" He smiles. Is he making a move? Or just joking? Oh, what does it matter? I can't be with him… I'm with Cody.

"The answer is whatever you want me to say." I smile back. That statement pleases my subconscious while not being too over the top.

"Oh please. Would you get to bed already." Zack yells back. I guess he was joking. My subconscious tries to reply by saying 'Which bed would you like me to get into?' but this time, I'm in control.

"Fine. Nighty night party pooper." I say, eager to cut the chatting and get this night over with.

* * *

The rest of the night goes without any mishaps. That is, as far as I know.

… *Snore* …

* * *

_Will Luke be able to finally slay his subconscious or be overtaken by it permanently? Read on to find out!_

_PLEASE review this chapter! It is very important to me to hear the opinion of anyone who reads my writing! _=)_  
_


	6. Loyalty to Mishaps

Chapter 6 – Loyalty to Mishaps

* * *

…

"Zack there you are! What's wrong? You look upset." I plead with him.

"Well… it's just that… fine. I'll tell you. I see you with Cody and… I'm jealous. Okay? I want you for myself!"

"Oh." Something inside me begins to light up. Could this really be happening?

"Well all you had to do was ask?" I say leaning in for a kiss. Zack replies by shoving his face onto mine. Wow. This is all so amazing.

The kiss goes on for longer than any kiss I'd had with Cody. In fact, Zack even allows me to use my tongue. How could things get any better!

* * *

…

…ughhh Zack…

I slowly open my eyes to find myself on Zack's bed, making out with his sleeping body! I guess my thoughts got the best of me again.

My first reaction allows me to quickly remove my tongue from his mouth and jump backward. I look at the clock which reads "12:00 PM". At least he's a heavy sleeper even in the later hours of the morning.

As I try to get off of his bed, Zack starts to wake up. He will definitely be onto me if he sees me crawling all over him. I quickly devise a plan. I jump up and down on his bed to seem like I'm just trying to wake him up. After a few seconds of jumping on Zack, he begins to moan and slowly open his eyes.

"Come on Zack, wake up. It's already noon. Just because it's Saturday doesn't mean you are just going to sleep all day. Stop sleeping so much."

"What's going on?" Zack stares at me, unaware of our prior lip action. I look up to find Violet standing at the doorway. I decide to just ignore her presence. I don't really like her anyway, as I've stated many times before.

"Uhhh Luke move please. I have to use the bathroom."

"Awww that's such a lie. I saw you get up around 10 this morning to use the bathroom. You can't possibly have to go again." I state. I do remember seeing him get up at that time, but I was half asleep so I could be wrong.

"Ughhh seriously, move!" Zack yells as he pushes me backward to the other end of his bed. I fall back and land on Zack, which is a surprisingly painful experience. When I land on my back, I feel as if a spear pierces through it. I wonder what that's about?

"AHHH" Zack screams as he begins kicking me. I quickly jump off of his bed to avoid being harassed.

"Ouch. That wasn't very nice. What's wrong with you?"

"Well… how should I put this… you crushed my morning wood and it hurt like hell!"

My eyes begin to widen. It's like my thoughts are just being supported by my own actions unknowingly. I then look up and realize that Violet is still there. This is awkward…

"Oh… you do know Violet is sitting right behind you right?" I sigh as I hear her laughing. What does she find funny? This isn't funny, it's embarrassing! Poor Zack…

"Uhhh… hi Violet. I really want to talk with you, but I'm kind of half naked under this blanket and uhhh… yeah…"

"I can see that, but I thought you would've been up and ready to talk by now."

Zack slips himself further under his covers and lifts his knees to the ceiling. My thoughts immediately return to Zack's boner. He's obviously trying to hide it, but why am I so curious? Probably my minds doing.

"Haha you're so funny when you're embarrassed Zack. I'll see you later then. By the way, we're meeting up on the Sky Deck in half an hour. Harvey works out everyday at that time so there is no chance that we'll run into him" Violet smiles as she exits the room.

"Dude! You could've warned me." Zack blurts at me.

"She kind of walked in somewhere between you pushing me onto you're 'morning wood' and you saying you had it. I didn't even see her until you were in midsentence. I wasn't just going to cut you off. Besides, how was I supposed to know you were going to say that?" I lie. I couldn't tell him that I knew she was there and just didn't like her. That might cause unwanted drama.

"Whatever. She found it funny anyway so I don't care. You weren't creeped out by my response though were you?"

"Well… not really. You know me. Besides, I'm into guys. At best I'd find that attractive, not creepy." I stick my tongue out and playfully nudge him.

"Okay, now I'm creeped out." Zack rolls his eyes as he gets out of his bed. Before I can think otherwise, my eyes immediately move toward Zack's boxers in an attempt to get a peak at his bulge which had already subsided. He always sleeps in just boxers so it wouldn't have been hard to notice a bulge if he had one.

"Why are you staring at my balls? Save your gayness for Cody." Zack retorts as he goes into the bathroom.

I immediately walk over to my Physics textbook and apply it to my head with full force. Why am I losing control of myself? This has to stop. Apparently, I hit myself a little too hard and I collapse to the floor. That's just what I deserve.

As I open my eyes, I realize I fell right beside the bathroom door. My eyes fix themselves to the crack at the bottom of the door where I can see Zack's feet. I then see his boxers fall to the ground. It's as if things these days are just trying to excite me.

I quickly get up and run to the computer. I don't get it… this just can't be. Why can't I stop myself from checking out Zack? When I'm around Cody, my mind is completely focused on him, but once Zack enters the picture I lose control.

* * *

After messing around on the computer a bit and giving my mind a rest, Zack returns from the bathroom.

"Okay Luke, I'm ready to go." Zack says as he slips his last sock on.

"Good. I just finished checking my email. Cody and Violet are probably already at the Sky Deck."

"Then let's hurry!"

We exit our room and make our way to the Sky Deck. On the way there, we have a discussion about our fun day at the game room yesterday. Based on Zack's tone, he had a really great time despite the whole aftermath scene.

* * *

Once we reach the Sky Deck, I immediately notice that Nate is in the Jacuzzi. I can't let him notice me while I'm with my friends. I begin to speed up my pace as I approach the table where Violet and Cody are sitting.

"Hey guys." I say, bringing their attention to us.

"Hi Luke. Oh Zack, I heard what happened this morning. You better not have turned Luke on with all that talk about your sex organs." Cody mentions, chuckling behind every word.

"Well, I can't exactly control Luke's pervy brain."

"Hey! I do not have a pervy brain!"

"Really Luke?" Zack snickers. I know what he is getting at, but I hope he doesn't elaborate.

"Pshhh whatever. Let's talk about something else." I try to change the subject.

We then take our seats. I take the seat next to Cody because it coincidentally blocks my view of Nate. I also decide to grab his thigh, which immediately reminds me of his dick. I guess that's an image that seeing Cody will always remind me of.

"Hey Violet, how's it going?" Zack asks as he sits next to her.

"I'm doing good. Just so you know someone is kind of sitting in that seat. I'd suggest you move."

"Huh? Whose seat is…"

"Hey, Zack, what are you doing in my seat? Get out of it now!" The creepy girl from last night yells.

"Ahhh, Becky. What are you doing here?" Zack quivers through every word. I guess her name must be Becky. That sounds familiar... oh. Isn't she in charge of the boy's wrestling team? No wonder she's so scary.

"I'm waiting for you to get out of my seat." She pouts as her eyebrows shift downward.

"Oh… right. Sorry about that." Zack hops out of the seat and runs to the one next to Cody.

Zack begins whispering to Cody, probably in confusion of why that girl is here. I, however, am fixated on the fact that Nate is out of the hot tub and in my sight. I lower my head to try to hide myself from him. If he sees me then I'm so screwed.

"Well now that Becky is here, let's begin." Violet says, taking control of the conversation.

"Okay Zack I'll tell you what happened when you blacked out, but it might be a little hard for you to believe it."

And on that note, Nate turns his eyes and locks them on mine. I drown out the dialogue amongst my group and put my whole being into watching Nate. As soon as he spots me, Nate's face lights up. A big smile grows across it as the entire world around him just seems to vanish, that is except for me. Nate continues by walking toward me. I have to something fast!

I decide to turn toward Cody and whisper in his ear. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"But then you will miss what happened before we got there." Cody states. Unfortunately, I have other priorities to attend to.

"It's okay. You can just tell me all about it later, Coderific." I wink at him.

Cody then leans in for a kiss.

"Cody, are you crazy! We can't kiss here!"

"Awww come on. They're all fixated on the conversation and we're all friends here."

"No, I just don't think…" I start. Unfortunately, I am cut off by a stubborn Cody who forces his lips upon.

"See. Short and painless." Cody smiles at me. He is right, that kiss was indeed short and painless for him. Our entire group was totally oblivious to the kiss, as was everyone else. Well... everyone else, except for Nate who is now watching me with a look of confusion as he now stands in place. As if getting him out of here isn't hard enough, now I have to explain to him why I was kissing a boy without him running and telling his parents who I'd assume would leak this to Moseby and then the entire ship!

* * *

_How will Luke explain his kiss to Nate? Find out in the next chapter! _^_^_  
_

_I keep saying this, but only because it is very important to me... PLEASE REVIEW! Reviewing is what keeps me motivated to write.__  
_


	7. Loyalty to a Child

Chapter 7 – Loyalty to a Child

* * *

I stealthily make my way out of my chair without anyone at the table recognizing me. As stressed out as this whole situation is making me, I decide to turn on a smile as to not alarm Nate as I approach him.

"Hi there Nate!" I gleefully greet him.

"Ummm… hi?" He replies, still confused about what happened before. I still can't stand and talk with him. We're in clear view of my friends.

"Hey, Nate. How about I go buy you and me each a smoothie? Does that sound good?" I ask the young boy. Kids are so easily bought, so I have to use that to my advantage.

Nate's face immediately changes to a smile. "Yeah. That sounds great!" Nate shouts as he runs ahead of me to the stools lined up next to the smoothie shop.

"One raspberry smoothie please!" Nate shouts with anticipation.

"And I'll take blueberry!" I add to Nate's sentence. Nate then sees me taking a seat next to him and his face then changes back to the way it was before.

"Why were you…" I quickly take my hand and shove it over his mouth. I don't want the guy making our smoothie to hear what he was about to say.

"kmmmphing eee boi." Nate continues from underneath my hand. I then make eye contact with the man serving our smoothies.

"Ahaha, kids these days." I snicker as I remove my hand from his mouth.

"Look buddy. Let's talk all about it at that table right there. Just go take a seat over there and I'll bring the smoothies." I point to the only table that is isolated, yet not in the sight of my friends.

"Okay!" Nate shouts as he runs yet again.

"That'll be $8.50."

"Alright, here you go." I quickly take the smoothies and run to the table as the guy behind the smoothie counter looks at me, still confused about what I'm up to. I guess hanging out with a kid isn't really a regular thing to be doing let alone covering his mouth.

I hand Nate his smoothie. "Okay, now you can talk." I sigh. I know this conversation will linger if I don't get it over with and I'd rather him not blurt this out in front of anyone.

"Why were you kissing a boy on the lips?" Nate asks with a tone of disgust behind his voice. I guess he was taught by his parents to react this way. Either way, this kid already knows enough of my secrets with the whole bathroom scene and I think he can handle the truth.

"Okay, first I need you to answer this. Did you tell your parents about what happened yesterday?"

"Well..." He hesitates for a moment as he looks to the ground. Oh no! Did he say something?

"I told them all about our game room experience." He tries to change his face to a smile.

"No… I mean about the whole bathroom thing." I shamefully ask. He must not have seen the whole scenario as that big a if he needed a reminder.

"Oh, of course not. I told you that I wouldn't." He exclaims in a proud tone. How cute. He takes pride in his ability to keep a secret.

"Okay, well I will answer your question, if you promise not to tell anyone again."

"Anything for you. I won't tell anybody."

I take a deep breath. Most people wouldn't ever tell a kid the truth in this kind of situation, but I feel like I can really trust Nate. Despite his age, he's a really cool kid.

"Well I was kissing a boy because I like boys. I'm in love with him." I say as if it is not big deal.

Nate then stops sipping his smoothie and looks up. "But my friends told me that boys are supposed to kiss girls." Nate replies curiously.

"I guess they are, but when you get older you may end up in love with a boy." I point out. I feel Nate should know my honest opinion. Not some made up crap that keeps a kid "pure".

"Hmmm. Well most of my friends are boys and I find girls annoying. Does that mean that I am going to be kissing boys when I get older like you?" Nate asks. It's so cute how he thinks of love as nothing more than kissing.

"You're still too young to know for sure. When you get older you will find out. Don't worry about it for now." I wink at him.

"That makes sense. So why did my friends tell me that I am only allowed to kiss girls?"

"Well, some people think it is bad for a boy to kiss a boy, but I think that those people are wrong."

"So my friends lied to me?"

"Well they didn't exactly lie to you. They just told you what they want you to do. I think that if you end up not wanting to kiss girls, then you can try kissing a boy even if your friends say no. It is your decision to make when you get older." I explain to the seven year old. Most people would think I've gone insane telling a kid this kind of thing.

"Well, I'd better get back to my friends now. They are probably wondering where I went." I state as I take the last sip of my smoothie. "And remember, no telling your parents about this discussion." I remind him.

"Of course not. You told me not to tell, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well see you later!" I say as I walk away.

"Bye!" Nate shouts at me.

* * *

I run back to my table to find that Becky is no longer there. I guess she left at some point or another.

"Welcome back. You just missed the whole explanation." Cody keeps me up to date.

That's good. I didn't want to come in during it and be lost anyway…

"Well… I was wondering if you still want to go to the prom with me?" Zack says to Violet. My whole body begins to shake. Zack is asking Violet out to the prom? But she's… yuck! Then again, it shouldn't be my concern who he asks out.

"Sure Zack. But it isn't like you to have such uncertainty when you ask a question. What happened to the overconfident Zack from yesterday?"

"I'm just a little worried that Harvey might ruin our prom night since he'll be there is all."

"Don't worry Zack. Becky will make sure he doesn't hurt you. Even if she doesn't want to protect you, she will if I want her to." Violet smiles at him.

"No, it isn't that. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt. I'll be fine…" Zack mentions as he turns toward me and Cody.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Zack asks the two of us. I turn toward Cody, wondering if he has a plan. I have no idea how to get Zack out of that whole mess. Then again, if me and Cody go to the prom, we'll have problems of our own. I never really thought of any of this…

"Okay… I guess I'll have to tell you guys now. I was kind of keeping this a secret, but I was actually planning to have my own little prom dinner with Luke because most of the people that will be there do not know we are dating. I'm afraid of what they might think…" Cody admits. Wow… he was really going to go through the trouble of cooking for me? That's so nice of him.

I then look up at Cody to find that Violet is hugging him. Why is she all over him? It's not like he asked for a hug, and if he needed one then that's my job.

"So, do you guys want to join us for dinner? Then you won't have to worry about Harvey." Cody says, trying to be happy for them despite his disappointment for ruining the surprise.

"I'd love to. How about you Zack?" Violet asks as she releases her hug.

"Sure. I'd love to." Zack smiles for the first time in this conversation. That was so sweet of Cody. Making his brother happy at the cost of ruining his surprise. He's so thoughtful sometimes.

Zack then walks over to Cody and also gives him a hug. "Thank you buddy." Zack whispers in his ear.

"That's what brothers are for," Cody states with a proud smile on his face. He deserves to be proud. He is a really great brother!

* * *

After the meeting, Cody and I decide to head our separate ways back to our rooms to get our bathing suits on and then head to the Jacuzzi to relax. Zack goes to Violet's room to help her pick an outfit to wear to prom. I have been dead set against Violet lately, but at this point I feel like if Zack wants to be around her, then I can't stop him. I still have a problem with her being around Cody, but as long as she doesn't make a move I'll just have to deal with it.

* * *

I reach the Jacuzzi, discovering that Cody is already in it.

"Hi Cod…" I pause as I look next to Cody to find Nate. He just seems to be appearing out of nowhere these days.

"Hi Luke. I was talking to this kid while I was waiting for you and he told me that he knows you. Is that right?" Cody smiles as he looks back at Nate.

"Well…" I start as I look down.

"Sure is!" Nate interrupts me. "We were hanging out in the game room the other day! He's so awesome."

"I agree with that statement." Cody hints to me.

I take a seat beside Cody in the Jacuzzi and squeeze his side.

"Stop! That tickles." Cody laughs as he pushes himself into Nate to get away.

"Ha ha you guys are funny. You're really great friends, huh?" Nate asks as he splashes me to stop me from tickling Cody.

"Luke, don't do that. He might find out…" Cody whispers to me about the tickling.

"Don't worry Cody. I told him about us already." I mumble back.

"YOU WHAT!" Cody yells back.

"Don't worry. I trust him. He hasn't told anybody."

"Well… if you trust him… I guess it's okay. I want you to tell me next time you decide to tell someone though." Cody warns me.

"What's going on guys?" Nate questions us.

"Nothing. Cody just didn't know that you knew that secret from before is all."

"Oh… of course I know about what you did in the bathroom. I was right next to you after all."

CRAP. I didn't mean that secret. Oh God… now how do I get out of this one without giving away to Cody that I am keeping secrets from him?

"In the bathroom? Luke, what is he talking about?"

"Well…" Nate starts to answer for me.

"Nate, he asked me. I will answer." I interrupt his truthful response for one that would not ruin my life.

"You see Cody, he saw us kissing. THAT is the secret I'm talking about." I say as I glare at Nate.

"You know? The kiss when we were in the bathroom, and you washed your face off last night." I whisper to Cody.

"Ohhhhh." They both state simultaneously. Whew. Barely got out of that one.

"Well then. Since nobody else is around and he knows… is it okay to kiss?" Cody asks.

"It's up to Nate. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable." I answer, looking at Nate.

"I don't mind. Luke said it's okay, so I think it's okay." Nate smiles.

Me and Cody both bring our heads together for a moderately long kiss. For about half of it, Nate is watching with the same face he made the first time he saw us, but once Nate and I make eye contact in the middle of the kiss, he begins to smile.

* * *

Once the sun begins to set, we say our goodbyes to Nate. Cody gives Nate a little kiss on the cheek to say goodbye which I find absolutely adorable. Nate is startled by the kiss at first, but then acts as if he is more accepted because of it. Cody and I then decide to head back to our respective rooms.

"Bye Coderific" I wink at him in the hallway.

"Ummm... Luke…"

"What is it C…" I ask, but am interrupted by Cody shoving his face into mine. My eyes bulge open as Cody gets more passionate about this kiss than any before. A few seconds into it, Cody begins to slowly stick his tongue out. Is he finally willing to go to the next level? I open my mouth, as does Cody and we continue for what is the best kiss of my life.

After a minute or so, we separate. "I love you…" Cody blushes as he walks into his room and closes the door.

I stand in the hallway, completely silent. Is this a dream? No. Definitely not. That kiss I had with Zack in my dream felt nothing like this. This was… too good for words. Oh, Cody. What would I do without such an amazing boyfriend?

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter where we skip a few days to the prom! _^_^

_As always, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!_


	8. Loyalty to Guardianship

Chapter 8 – Loyalty to Guardianship

* * *

The past few days have been one better than the next. For starters, I've been hanging out with Nate practically everyday. I feel as if that kid needs me. He'll be gone before I know it since he said he is leaving in three more days so why not give him the best days possible while he is around?

Cody has also been with me and Nate a few times. He is usually consuming himself in schoolwork though. Typical Cody. I do spend most of my nights with him though. One night I even fell asleep with him in his bed by accident. When his roommate, Woody, woke up and found us in bed together, he was hopelessly confused. We had to tell Woody about our dating, which he was completely okay with. That's one quality of Woody that I really like. He does not judge anyone for things such as sexual preference.

And then there's my buddy, Zack. When I couldn't find Nate during the day, Zack was always more than willing to hang out these past few days. Not saying that Zack was my back-up when Nate wasn't around, but one can only handle so much Zack, especially when the person hanging out with Zack is fighting the urge to make a move on him. This brings me to my next point: my thoughts.

I've been doing rather well lately fighting my subconscious. I haven't made the slightest move on Zack. The last incident I had was that kiss in my dreams, but lately my dreams have been leaning more toward Cody. Ever since that night Cody offered his tongue into our kiss, he has been all that is in my mind. It's funny how I thought seeing his dick would have a huge effect on my thoughts, yet this kiss has surpassed even that. Not saying that seeing his penis had zero effect on me, because the physical appearance of it is etched into my brain, but it just didn't feel like as big of an accomplishment to see his dick as it did to have him offer his tongue into my mouth.

However, as far as the past few hours go, Zack and I were just jamming out to some music.…

* * *

…

"Wow, that was such a great song." I say excited to hear the next song come on in our jamming session.

"Ha ha ha, you bet it was." Zack repeats as he turns off the music.

"Hey why did you…" I ask as Zack place his finger over my lips.

"Shhhhh that's enough noise for one night. It's time for some fun." Zack raises his eyebrows as he lustfully digs his lips into mine.

"Oh Zack…" I shout as I flip around, placing Zack now underneath me. I then creep my hand down to the line of his boxers.

"That's right, Luke. Go for it." Zack moans as he gently thrusts himself toward me.

I then use my other hand to place my finger over Zack's lip as he did to me. "Remember, no talking." I smirk as I slowly move my hand down, venturing through his pubic hair. I then lower his boxers enough to look at his dick. It turns out that is an exact replica of Cody's. From size to shape, they are both the same. Perfect in every way…

From there, I place my hand on his penis as I use my other hand to cover it back up with his boxers. I place my head on Zack's chest and begin to play with his dick.

"…Luke…" Zack moans in excitement.

"Zack, it took me until this moment to realize this for sure, but I love…"

*cough* *cough*

...

I open my eyes as a result of my coughing. "Uhhhh… that was a weird dream…" I whisper to myself as I blink my eyes to adjust them to the moonlight glistening onto me. Until, I become aware of what I am doing… again…

I realize that my hand is wrapped around Zack's scrotum and I am laying on his chest. If he wakes up I'll be screwed! That's my subconscious. Always out to screw me over...

In order to not have Zack boxers snap onto his stomach when I pull my hand out, I use my other hand to elevate the boxers as I pull my hand away. Unfortunately, as anyone would expect of someone with a subconscious that is as messed up as mine, my eyes lock onto his dick the second I lift his boxers. Similar to my dream, Zack's dick is the same size and shape as Cody's. However, there is one utterly attractive difference. As I stare at it, the moonlight catches what appears to be a beauty mark on the head of Zack's penis. If his dick wasn't circumcised I wouldn't even see this beauty mark, but it has got to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen… NO! I can't be getting attracted to Zack like this. I am Cody's boyfriend and I have to stay loyal to him…

I continue to stare at Zack's dick. It is too sexy to just let this opportunity pass… maybe if I just put it in my mouth for a few seconds? What am I thinking? I can't do that? Or can I?

I slowly advance my head toward Zack's dick. About halfway toward it, I open my mouth in preparation for the event that is about to come. Oh my God… I'm about to give my first blow job, and to such a sexy dick!

As I reach eye level with Zack's penis, I hear a bunch of movement in his bed. I quickly throw my head back, snap his boxers shut, and look up to find Zack slightly elevated in his bed staring at me.

"Zack?" I ask in fear. Could he be awake.

"What are you doing?" Zack mumbles to me. I remain completely silent. He caught me. I guess I deserve this for letting my perverted thoughts overtake me.

I then watch as Zack lays himself back down and places his arms over his blanket, covering his crotch with them.

"Zack?" I repeat, this time to get no answer. I guess his subconscious caught me red-handed. Maybe he'll wake up tomorrow remembering these events as a vague dream, but at least he doesn't know they are reality. I still can't believe myself though… trying to suck Zack's dick? Have I gone crazy? He just had to have that beauty mark in the most adorable place. As if I wasn't tempted enough…

* * *

In fear that I might have that same dream if I fall asleep, I leave my room to have some alone time outside. I go to the Sky Deck to do a little thinking. Maybe I could even sleep out here for the rest of the night. I doubt that my sleeping body could actually get back into my room to molest Zack if I'm all the way out here.

I walk toward one of the many tanning chairs and lay myself down. I turn onto my side to fall asleep when I see a figure in the distance lying on a chair under the moonlight. I get up and walk over to the person to discover it is Nate. What could he be doing out here at 3:00 AM? His parents must be beyond worried.

"Nate, wake up!" I shake him with both of my arms.

"Ughhh… Luke!" He shouts when he realizes I am there. "What are you doing here?" Nate ask as he jumps out of the chair.

"A better question would be what are you doing here? It's 3:00 AM and your parents are probably worried." I yell back at him. He deserves some sort of reprimanding for pulling this kind of thing. What if someone took him?

Nate stares at the ground. "Well… there's something I haven't told you…" Nate admits embarrassed as he sits back down on his chair.

"You see… I kind of snuck onto this ship."

My eyes widen. Could he really… have run away from home…

I take a deep breath and talk calmly as to not alarm him.

"Aren't you're parents worried about you? You need to go back home!"

"No! You don't understand… I have to stay here, with you!" Nate shouts back at me. I've never seen him so tense before.

"I can't just hang out with you knowing that you ran away from home!"

"Fine, then leave me alone! I don't need to hang out with anyone." Nate cries as he runs to the furthest possible chair. This kid is completely psychotic! He ran away from home and he wants me to just allow it? I have to turn him in tomorrow. It will be for his own good.

I walk over to the chair Nate is sitting upon to find him crying.

"Awww come on buddy. It's okay." I pat Nate on the back. "So, what's so bad about your parents that makes you not want to live with them?"

"Noth…ing" Nate hiccups under his tears.

"Well don't worry about it. Tomorrow we'll get you help. They'll get you back home right away."

"You don't get it, do you? I don't have any parents! They died last year in an airplane crash! I have nobody left to turn to and I don't want to live in a foster home!" Nate begins to amplify his tears as he presses his head onto my chest.

I remain completely silent. How could I have been so heartless? He's crying because of how ignorant I was being. The poor kid has nobody. He's scared and all I did was act as if I didn't want to be with him.

"Please don't tell anybody about this…" He pleads. I've never seen such a helpless look on his face. Nate is almost always carefree, but not now.

"Am I allowed to tell Cody?"

"Well, if you think he will keep it a secret…"

"Don't worry about a thing. I know he won't tell anybody. You're staying on this boat with me, and that's all there is to it." I wrap my arms around Nate. At first I thought Nate just looked up to me, but now I realize that he needs me.

After about an hour of Nate sobbing and me comforting him, he falls asleep in my arms. What am I going to do about this kid? I can't turn him in. He'll hate me forever. And if I don't do anything, then if something happens to him I'll never forgive myself.

* * *

…

… Wake up! …

"… Huh?"

"Luke, get up!"

"Not now Nate. What time is it?"

"It's six in the morning. People are going to start coming onto the Sky Deck soon and they can't see that we were sleeping out here."

"Oh, well let's head back to my room." I say as I grab Luke by the hand.

"Is there anybody else in your room?" Nate looks up at me as I wipe my eyes.

"Well there's my roommate Zack, but he's a late sleeper." I state as I continue marching toward my room.

"Okay… I need to take a bath anyway. It's been a while." Nate chuckles back at me. Wow, he's a lot more mature than I originally gave him credit for. He seems to be completely adapted to his rough lifestyle. Meanwhile, I can't even adapt to a simple relationship.

* * *

"We made it, now wait right here for a second. I'll go get you some new clothes." I whisper to him as I pick up one of my white T-Shirts. "Okay, now stand nice and tall for a minute." I say as I hold the shirt over him. "Good thing I have a few skinny shirts. These will fit you fine. I just have to cut off some of the bottom. Now go take your bath while I work on this." I smile at him. I kind of feel responsible for this kid now. If I don't turn him in, I guess I'll have to be like a parent to him.

After I cut down one of my shirts so it is the same size as the dirty one he was wearing, I walk over to the bathroom door.

"You okay in there little buddy." I whisper into the crack of the door.

"I'm fine. I just need you to help me shampoo my head." He replies. I slowly open the door to find Nate sitting in the bath tub happily.

"I always get the shampoo in my eyes when I do it." Nate admits as he sits in the bath tub looking at me completely naked. I don't get how he can feel comfortable just sitting there with his body exposed talking to me. I won't tell him it makes me uncomfortable or anything because he has enough stress as it is. Luckily, as surprising as looking at Nate naked is, it doesn't really have an effect on me.

"Alright, tilt your head back." I say after applying the shampoo to his head. His hair is not as long as mine so it isn't that hard to do.

I quickly wash the shampoo out of his hair and place his clothes next to the bathroom door. After exiting the bathroom, I glance over to the clock and find that an hour and a half has past since I woke up. Zack's alarm will go off in thirty minutes so we'd better hurry. Since the prom is tonight I'll just do most of my getting ready after school.

I throw on some clothes as Nate exits the bathroom. I smile as I notice his adorable shower hair.

"So, Luke. What do you want to do now?" Nate asks with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Well, I have to go to school. I'll hang out with you for a little while after school then I have to go to my High School prom."

"Oh… well I guess that's okay." Nate says with a rather fake smile. I can tell he is just trying not to be a bother.

"How about I give you some money to play in the game room until I get out of school?" I smile at him. I may not be loaded with money, but I can spare some for Nate.

Nate's face suddenly lights up. "That sounds awesome!" He jumps into the air.

"Shhhhh, Zack is sleeping." I remind him as I point toward Zack. Nate turns around and looks at Zack.

"Hey, isn't this Cody?" He observes the sleeping figure.

"Nope. That's Cody's twin brother, Zack." I whisper in response.

"That's so cool. Is he anything like Cody?"

"Not really. You would still like him though." I wink at Nate. Zack is just a fun guy and Nate loves a fun time.

"Does he have school?"

"Yes, we all do today. After the prom is over, I promise you that I will introduce you to Zack. Just hang tight for now." I explain as I mess up his hair. I didn't even know I was this capable of being responsible for myself let alone for a little kid. Maybe Nate entering my life wasn't such a bad thing after all. It has given him a new friend and parent-figure. As for me, it has given me a new responsibility which seems to be keeping my mind away from the perverted areas it once lurked.

* * *

After Nate leaves, I wake up Zack and quickly throw myself together. This is going to be one amazing day. Prom is going to be so much fun, and to top it all off Nate is now my responsibility. I never felt like I had such a purpose in life before, but now I have Nate to look out for. Don't worry little buddy, you're in good hands!

* * *

_Will Nate be able to stay on the ship without getting caught? Will Luke be able to take care of Luke for long? Keep reading to figure out!_

_Thank you for reading this chapter! REVIEW please! _=)_  
_


	9. Loyalty to Self Proclaimed Justice

Chapter 9 – Loyalty to Self Proclaimed Justice

* * *

After school, I immediately head back to Nate to see how he's doing. My concern for that kid is just increasing by the seconds today.

"Luke where are you going?" Cody asks me, noticing I am leaving him behind.

"Oh… nowhere. Why?"

"Don't pretend with me. I can tell you're up to something. You know what? I'm going to go with you!" Cody smirks as he places himself beside me.

"Fine, you win. I was just going to go see Nate in the game room. I promised I would hang out with him for a little while before prom." I sigh. As long as I avoid talking about his secret for now, I don't think Nate will mind.

"Sounds like fun. Can I join in?" Cody wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Of course. I'm sure Nate will be even happier if you come along." I smile at Cody. He seems awfully cheerful today. Then again, our prom is only a few hours away so how could he not be happy?

* * *

As we approach the game room, Cody stops at the entrance and places his right hand under my chin.

"Before we go in there, I just want to let you know that I am really happy I get to spend my high school prom with you. I am the luckiest person in the whole world!" He blushes as he wraps his arms around my neck, allowing them to drape down my spine.

Well I'm happy he thinks that. I, on the other hand, think I've been a terrible boyfriend these days. From keeping secrets to uncontrollably having an interest in his brother, I am certainly not a good example of a boyfriend who is making his lover the luckiest person in the whole world. That's for sure.

Cody begins kissing me again. For a moment, I suddenly forget about everything else. I forget about Zack, Nate, and even prom! All that matters to me at this very moment is Cody. Cody may have said that he is the luckiest person in the whole world, but I think that statement is much truer coming from my mouth.

"LUKE!" A young voice yells from behind. "There you are Luke! Geez, why does school have to be so long? I was waiting for…" Nate pauses when he realizes I am kissing Cody. "Oh…" Nate says, unsure of how to react as usual.

Cody decides to break the kiss after sensing Nate's uncertainty about it. "Sorry to alarm you like that Nate. Here, let me give you a kiss to make it fair." Cody smiles as he walks toward Nate.

Nate sticks out both of his hands and begins to back away. "Not on the lips though, right?" He says in a worried tone.

Cody begins to giggle. "As tempting as it may be to kiss you on the lips, I'll settle for kissing your cheek."

"Cool!" Nate says as he stops moving backward and slightly turns his head so that his cheek is facing Cody. Cody gives him a nice kiss on the cheek, but to his surprise, and mine as well, Nate kisses him on the cheek back.

"Wow Nate. You're a good kisser." Cody messes with Nate's hair as he raises Nate's spirit. I never knew Cody was so great with kids. I wonder if I'm this good with Nate…

"Really? I've never kissed anyone before!" He states, acting as if he's a natural kisser.

"There's a shocker. You've never kissed your mom before?" Cody asks, completely unaware of the water he is treading with such a question. Nate looks down in shame as tears begin to roll down his eyes. Maybe I should've warned Cody sooner.

"What's wrong Nate?" Cody gets on his knees and stares at the weeping child in confusion. I decide to step in as I walk toward Nate. I wrap my arms around him in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's okay Nate. I'm here for you. Remember? Besides, Cody didn't mean it. He doesn't know yet." I rub his back as my arms remain around him.

"What don't I know about? What's wrong?" Cody looks extremely puzzled, yet guilty.

"Am I allowed to tell him?" I ask the youngster as I release my grip from him and he stops crying. Nate still continues to wipe his eyes and sniffle as he nods his head symbolizing that I indeed am allowed to tell Cody about the absence of a parental figure in his life.

"Okay, well you see Cody. Nate doesn't exactly have parents. He kind of lost his parents a year ago." I sigh.

"Who takes care of him now?" Cody asks in shock and concern.

"Well, he's kind of been living on his own for a while. I promised him that I will take care of him though, so it's all good." I wink at Cody. Nate then begins to smile again as he runs up to me and gives me another hug. Cody, however, stares at me with widened eyes.

"Are you crazy? You can't just take care of a kid in secrecy like this! You're too young to raise him. We have to get him some help!" Cody firmly states. I've never seen Cody so serious with me before. He really is strongly against my decision. I look down at Nate who is quivering over Cody's response. I'm not sure why, but the fearful look in Nate's eyes made me all the more against Cody's point of view. The last thing I want is for Nate to have this look in his eyes for the rest of his life, and sending him to some unknown people in some unknown house will definitely not make Nate happy or make me confident that he is safe.

"No, Nate doesn't want to be sent to a foster home. He said he wants to stay on the boat with us. We should let him decide." I bark back.

"You can't just let him decide! You need to do what's best for him!" Cody screams at me. I gasp at the fact that Cody is reprimanding me. This is a side of him I've never seen before.

"Cody, please don't make me leave. I want to stay with you guys. Do you not want me here?" Nate replies with the most innocent face I have ever seen.

Cody takes a deep breath. "It's not that I don't want you to stay with us. In fact, I really wish you could. It's just that you need to be with someone who can take care of you."

"Whoever I end up going to would take care of me no better than you guys." Nate looks down.

Cody lifts his face and begins to stare at me intently. Based on his stare, I get the vibe that he thinks I am still wrong for doing this.

"Okay, as long as you are being properly taken care of I guess have no reason to be concerned. However, if you're staying I'll have to make sure you're safe as well. I can't leave Luke with all the responsibility." Cody begins to stroke Nate's hair while taking heavy breaths.

"Thanks Coderific. I'm glad you understand Nate's situation." I kiss Cody on the cheek as a way of thanking him.

"Now, I have to get everything ready for prom. Nate, do you want to help?" Cody smiles at him.

"That's a great idea! I have to go get ready myself, so it'll be pretty boring if you come with me. Unless you find watching Zack and I get dressed a fun thing to do." I laugh at my own sarcasm.

"I think I'll go with Cody! He needs my help anyway." Nate clenches onto his hand.

"Okay then. I'll see you two later tonight. Zack is probably wondering where I am anyway." I walk toward the exit of the game room.

"Thank you for understanding. I love you." I whisper into Cody's ear as I walk past him. I'm really glad Cody has decided to cooperate. Now not only do I have an awesome boyfriend that is going to help me through taking care of Nate, but Nate has obtained a new friend he can rely on.

* * *

"Hey Zack, could you throw me a pair of socks?" I say, getting ready for the big night.

Zack throws me the only pair of socks that could be spotted in the mess our room has become in the past few days. Sure Cody cleaned it on Friday, but that doesn't mean we should be expected to have our room tidy for any length of time.

"So Luke, are you excited about tonight?" Zack asks as he gets out of bed from a quick midday nap.

"Sure am! I am going to have the best prom ever. I knew I would be spending tonight with my boyfriend, but it's going to be even better now that you're going to be there." I state as I place my hand on Zack's back. I just want him to know I'm there for him.

"Woah there buddy. Is that a move you're making?" He says as if it were obvious. However, this would be the first time I actually wasn't making a move. He doesn't even suspect my moves at times, but this time he suspects a move that was nothing more than a friendly gesture.

I then push him toward the bathroom. "No way. I was just going to tell you that you stink. Go take a shower." I say, laughing under every word. I'm trying not to react poorly from his suspicion, so might as well flip it around on him.

After Zack gets in the shower, I begin to second guess myself. Was that really a subconscious move when I placed my hand on his back? Well, I doubt he'll be suspicious of me if I act like a friend as oppose to a creeper.

In a few minutes, I hear the doorknob twitching. Here he comes! Maybe I should jump out from under my bed and scare him? Yeah, that's not at all perverted, and it'll give us both a good laugh after the fact!

After I hear Zack exit the bathroom, I wait under the bed a bit to make my move and jump out at him. I see Zack's feet moving from under the bed, until they suddenly stop in front of my bed. He still doesn't seem to be aware of my presence though, so it's all good. I begin to tense up to as I get ready to pounce. Here I go!

I peek my head out, and try to scream to startle him, but instead am at a loss of words. To my surprise, instead of looking at the ordinary Zack I planned to scare, I am staring at Zack's completely naked body! He clearly doesn't even notice me either, because I am angled so that I can't see his face, just up to his shoulders! I still can verify it is definitely him based on the infamous beauty mark I am already aware of on his dick.

I pull my head back under the bed. Okay, this time I can honestly tell myself that I wasn't even trying to be perverted. However, my subconscious will definitely try to change that. I cannot listen to my subconscious. I just will not! I refuse! No matter how much my subconscious wants to check out Zack's sexy body… his perfect amazing body… where was I going with this again? Oh yeah, I can't look! Then again, he won't know and neither will anyone else. Maybe one peek won't hurt. I have seen it already, so it's not like the image in my head can get any sexier… I mean worse!

I slowly peek my head out from under the bed to find Zack sill naked, applying deodorant to his armpits. He has the absolute perfect amount of armpit hair. He doesn't have too much or too little. It's absolute perfection, just like every other part of his body.

I look at the door to find that he has it double locked. He'd better have it double locked if he's going to be pulling this kind of thing. After he finishes rubbing his armpits with deodorant, I see him pick up a second container out of his suitcase, one that I had never seen before. Could it be gel? He doesn't ever gel his hair, but maybe prom night is an exception.

To my surprise, the contents of the container become rather obvious when he lets some of it land on his hand. It is baby powder! Does that mean… oh yes…

I continue to watch as he clenches his hands together to get some baby power on each hand. He then begins apply the baby power to his dick in the most adorable way. It looks kind of like he's just playing with it.

As if I weren't excited enough from Zack doing this, he begins to get a boner from applying the powder. I look at it and approximate its size to be about five inches long. Not as big as mine or really that big at all, but it is still so sexy that it doesn't even matter!

I pull myself back under the bed to look at my rock hard member. I don't blame myself for getting a boner. I mean, look at what is going on only a few feet away from me! As tempting as it is to start pleasing myself, I realize that not only would it make a mess, but it might blow my cover. So I just ignore it and peek my head back outside.

This time when I look outside, I find Zack masturbating! Holy crap! His hand fits around his dick almost perfectly! There is practically no slack on his hand or dick. It's like a perfect fit! You know how I've been saying the past few things I have seen are the sexiest things ever? Like last night when I saw Zack's dick for the first time or when I saw Cody in the urinal. Well, I can assure you with certainty that this is indeed the hottest moment of my life!

"…Ughhh. Violet…" Zack moans. He's thinking about Violet? I should've thought as much. Even though I don't like her, it doesn't change the fact that what he is doing is the definition of sexy.

I watch Zack as he reaches his climax with amplifying moans each time he makes a stroke. He then reaches out his hand as he finally begins ejaculating. He catches most of the cum in his hand, but a small portion of it flies to the ground right beside me! I quickly scoop up the cum onto my finger and retreat under the bed.

As I stare at it, still fathoming over the fact that it is Zack's cum, reality smacks me in the face. I am getting interested in Zack again. After kissing Cody and us saying how much we love one another, this happens. I think I am eligible for the worst boyfriend ever, let alone Cody calling me the best one.

I lay my thumb on top of the finger I had picked up the cum with, and separate my fingers, watching as it sticks to both fingers. I want to stop being tempted. I really do. However, that is a lot easier said than done…

I close my eyes, trying to get my mind off of Zack's cum, and relax. I end up placing my hands on the portion of my stomach which is bare as a result of my shirt lifting at some point. I immediately am again stimulated by the warm feeling the cum gives my stomach. I can't take it anymore! I have to just get Zack out of my system and move on! If that means accepting that I am still far from not being into Zack, then I'll continue allowing myself to be curious. Of course I won't do anything that will intentionally hurt my relationship with Cody, but I will do little things that will scar me more mentally by not doing them than actually doing them.

I take the remainder of the cum on my finger and raise it to my mouth! I am just dying to taste cum, and the fact that it is Zack's, the same cum he will one day be using on a girl, makes it all the more hot. I place my finger on my tongue allowing the taste of it to lurk on my taste buds. As quickly as I place it on my tongue, I remove it in complete disgust. Apparently cum does not taste good at all!

I quickly cover my mouth, trying not to gag until I am certain Zack has left. I peek out from under the bed and see Zack completely dressed as he exits the bathroom. I notice his hands are still wet. At least he remembered to wash them unlike I did a few days ago when Nate saw me ejaculate.

I watch as Zack brushes his hair and applies cologne, fighting the urge to gag the whole time. After he seems to have done just about anything and everything possible, he finally begins walking out of the room.

I swiftly crawl out from under the bed, still holding back my gagging in case Zack is still right outside. I dart toward the bathroom and immediately wash my mouth out. Who knew that sperm tasted so bad? I wonder how the people in porn films drink it.

I make my way out of the bathroom and collapse onto my bed. That whole experience just completely wore me out. I know I still have prom to look forward to, but I just need a quick breather.

After a few seconds of lying down, I hear a screaming child from outside. I jump out of my bed and head for the door. I hope this isn't what I think it is. I kick the door open and stare down the hallway. My eyes widen as I look at what is going on from a distance.

Nate…

* * *

_Here's chapter 9! Sorry if it was a bit inappropriate for anyone's taste. I promise that this is the last even slightly sexual interaction Luke will have with Zack. He might have one or two more backfiring occurrences with Zack (since I just love messing with Luke's head =P), but nothing else that involves nakedness._

_Anyway, this time for your review I would like to know what you thought about Cody's reaction to the whole Nate thing and your thoughts of the whole scene with Zack. I know Luke can be a bit of a perve, but I just enjoy showing his perverted side! Also, you can try to guess in your review what is happening in the hallway that Luke sees. I pleasantly await seeing everyone's thoughts and I will try to update soon. No promises though since school is now starting! _=)_  
_


	10. Loyalty to the Damned

Chapter 10 – Loyalty to Damnation

* * *

"Let me go!" Nate screams as Cody pulls on him.

"I'm sorry little buddy, but I have to get you help. Luke doesn't understand how dangerous it is for you to stay here." Cody begins to tear up. How could he try to turn Nate in behind my back like this? I guess I'm not the only one doing things behind their boyfriend's back…

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Nate cries out kicking and screaming. Cody places one hand over Nate's mouth and lifts him up.

"Stop screaming before someone hears you. I'm doing this because I want the best for you." Cody states as he allows the tears to finally fall down his face.

I continue watching in the distance still dumbfounded that my boyfriend, the one I thought I could trust to be on my side through it all, would do this. Cody turns the corner, holding Nate in his arms with Nate's mouth covered. I bolt after him, still keeping my distance. I do not plan to let Cody take Nate away from me. Even though Nate is only seven years old, I feel like meeting him was the best thing that has happened in my life. He has really helped me mature and take on adult responsibilities. Similarly, I have really had an effect on Nate. He finally has found someone he can trust and I won't let Cody take him away. Sorry Cody, but just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I will just sit back and watch.

As Cody reaches the front of the currently empty classroom, Nate decides to bite down on the arm covering his mouth.

"AHHHH!" Cody screams as he drops Nate to the ground. Nate tries to run away, but Cody manages to cling onto his left leg.

"Get off of me!" Nate says as he throws punches at Cody.

"This behavior is not tolerated Nate. I am trying to look out for you. Just stop!" Cody yells in a controlling tone.

"No!" Nate screams back, continuing to swing at Cody. Cody pushes Nate back against the wall. Nate slams against it and begins to cry again. I'm not sure exactly why, but something inside me snaps because of that push. I dash out of hiding and head straight for Cody.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I ask Cody, clearly pissed off.

"Luke!" Cody's eyes widen in fear. After a few secconds, he regains his cool and continues. "You just don't get it. We need to turn him in. You can't take care of him. You're just too…" Cody starts.

I shove Cody against the wall in anger. I don't think I've ever been so disgusted by his presence in my life. "I'm too what?" I growl at him as he remains with his back to the wall.

"You're too young and not ready to raise a kid is all…" Cody looks down.

"Look Cody, you can't tell me what I can and can't do. I know I can take care of this kid. In fact, if I can't I give you every right to turn him in. However, until that day comes it's none of your damn business." I bark at him.

"I can't just watch you gamble some kid's life away!" Cody yells as he gets off of the wall.

"Well, would you like to help me take care of him?" I ask calmly.

"No! Stop talking about taking care of him! We are turning him in and…" Cody tries to say, but I don't allow him. I'm not sure what is going on with me, but I decide to punch him in the stomach. He deserves such treatment.

"I told you that is not happening!" I scream as I pick up Cody. I never even knew I was strong enough to do this. I kick open the classroom door and toss him in, following after him. I lift my foot up, ready to kick him in the chest. "Nate is the most important thing to me right now. More important than school, more important than this God forsaken prom night, and more important than some retard boyfriend that I can't trust!" I scream as I kick him in the side. I feel as if I don't even know him anymore.

"Please stop!" Nate cries as he pulls on my shirt. "I don't want you to hurt Cody anymore. He's my friend too!"

My eyes widen as I look at Nate. He is calling Cody his friend. The same guy that just pushed him against the wall and was about to betray him is his so-called "friend"?

I look back at Cody, and see tears streaming down his face. He looks awfully sorry for what he has done, but for some reason I feel like he is getting away too easily. I turn toward Ms. Tutweiller's desk and notice she left her keys on it. A smile crawls across my face.

"Nate, get out of here now. I promise I won't hurt him anymore." I walk toward the desk and pick up the keys.

"O-okay." Nate stutters as he leaves the classroom.

"Cody, no matter how much I love you, I refuse to let you take advantage of Nate! He is staying here and that is all there is to it! I will be back to talk to you later when I'm not as angry as I am right now, but for now you will be spending your prom night locked up in this classroom! Hope you enjoy!" I slam the door shut and lock it. About two seconds after I lock the door, Cody's head pops into the clear glass on the top half of the door. As sorry as his expression tells me that he is, I just cannot look at him right now. "Come on Nate, we'll come back for him later." I look to the ground as I take Nate by the hand and walk away. This is probably the hardest thing I've ever done. Resisting the urge to look at Zack naked wasn't even as hard as leaving my boyfriend locked up, but it must it must be done.

"Where are we going?" Nate asks as he looks at me.

"I'm going to go get Zack. At least I can still spend prom night with him. Besides, I'm sure he would appreciate your presence." I smile at Nate. I don't want Nate to be worried about Cody or my state of mind. He has too much to worry about already.

"How about I wait in your room for you guys? I kind of have to go to the bathroom anyway." Nate admits.

"That's fine by me. I'll meet you in my room! Just hang out there until I get back. Here's my room key." I kneel down and hand Nate the key to my room.

"Awesome! Thank you so much Luke!" Nate hugs me, not allowing me to stand back up.

"No problem! I love you man!" I place my hand on Nate's hair. I guess this is what it feels like to be taking care of a kid.

"I love you too!" Nate replies as he begins to kiss me on the lips. I quickly break the kiss in complete shock that he would do such a thing.

"Woah there little buddy. What was that?" I ask, completely puzzled.

"I love you, so I wanted to kiss you on the lips. By the way, you were right. That felt awesome!" Nate winks. I remain completely silent. If things weren't already on the edge, I probably would tell him how he isn't supposed to kiss me on the lips, but I let it slide. There are many other things that are of more concern to me these days than a little kid wanting to make out with me.

I watch as Nate walks away, and stand back up once he does. Next up on my agenda is finding Zack. He has to be somewhere around here. Maybe he's already at the Sky Deck? It is getting to be about the time I am supposed to be there.

I decide to take the quickest route to the Sky Deck, which involves cutting through the girls' cabin area. As much as I hate entering that general part of the ship, I want to finish talking with Zack as fast as possible so I will have time to get back to Nate and pick him up.

* * *

As I turn the corner, entering the girls' portion of the ship, I find Zack kissing Violet. I nearly collapse at the sight of it. The only person left who I want to spend my prom night with would rather spend his with a girl than with me. As if this night couldn't get any worse. The more I watch the two of them make out, the more my fists tighten. All that has been happening tonight is sheer torture. First my boyfriend and now Zack. Did I do something to deserve being forsaken by my friends?

Well if Zack thinks that I am less important than a girl, then maybe I should just ruin his night. The last thing I want to do is intentionally hurt Zack, but if he's willing to just kick me to the curb for some girl then I will do just that.

I walk up behind Violet as she finishes kissing Zack. Zack immediately spots me and reacts out of sheer paranoia. "AHHHHH HARVEY!" Zack jumps back in fear and shuts his eyes. Violet turns around and looks at me to see it is not Harvey. She begins to laugh at Zack. I, however, remain completely serious.

Zack opens his eyes and notices it is me. "Oh… Luke… there you are." Zack says, clearly aware that he embarrassed himself. He continues watching me, until he becomes aware that I am not pleased by his presence. I guess my plan to ruin his night, just like he has mine, is working.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Zack asks.

"It's Cody. I can't find him anywhere. He isn't in his room and Woody hasn't seen him since school ended this afternoon!" I state with an angered face. Let's see how he feels when he is betrayed by a friend. It's time to make him walk in my shoes. "I thought he was excited about tonight…" I continue.

"Awww come on Luke, I doubt he ditched you. He is probably waiting on the Sky Deck for us." Zack places his arm on my shoulder. I immediately snap and throw his arm off of my shoulder. I can't let his comforting attitude be triumphant over me. I have to remind myself, he's the jerk here. He's the jerk here. He IS the jerk here…

"NO YOU IDIOT. I CHECKED THE SKY DECK. HE ISN'T THERE! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelp as I fuel my anger. Zack's eyes begin to widen. "You just had to force Cody into an uncomfortable position and force yourself into our special prom night, didn't you?" I add with a little less rage.

"No… Cody asked me. I wasn't trying to upset anyone…" Zack says innocently. Even though making Zack feel guilty was the whole plan to begin with, watching him makes me want to say sorry right now. I want to tell him the truth. I want to tell him all about Nate, and what a jerk Cody was, but how could I be truthful with someone who considers me second to some girl? Then again, maybe he felt this way when I was around Cody. No, that is such a lie. I was hanging out with Zack just like I used to with Cody around. However, once Violet entered the picture Zack completely ditched me. Unless he's in our room I never see him anymore, and I can't act as if I'm okay with that.

"Cody is too worried about you. Of course he'd ask you. But because you had to agree, now he ran off and hid himself from us… from me! You know what? Just get out of my life. If you want to be my friend that's one thing, but when you interfere in my relationship with Cody then you have crossed the line!" I cry out as I run away. Though it wasn't a part of my plan, tears roll down my eyes. Not because I am taking what I said seriously, but because I hate myself for lying to Zack. All he did was kiss a girl. Sure, I don't like her, but he does. He didn't like that I was dating Cody at first, but he accepted it. Maybe I should do the same.

After I turn the corner, I immediately throw myself to the ground and break down into tears. Too many things are tipping me off today that I am just too overwhelmed.

I turn back around and see Zack crying as well. What have I done? How could I set him up to feel guilty like this? All he did was kiss the person he loves. I shove my head between my knees and continue crying. It seems like prom night has gone from an exciting night to a dramatic one…

After about five minutes of nothing but tears dripping down my face, I peek my head around the corner to find Zack and Violet are gone. Zack has Violet to comfort him so I guess I don't have a reason to worry.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and rise back up. Even though my encounter with Zack didn't go exactly as planned, I still need to return to Nate. Now that I am in better shape, maybe I can even go talk things over with Cody. First things first though. Time to go get Nate!

* * *

_Will Luke and Cody set things right? Will Nate be welcome on the boat in Cody's eyes? Will Luke make up for lying to Zack out of anger? Keep reading to find out! _^_^

_REVIEW please! If you want to get me to keep writing, even with school going on then I highly suggest you give me the inspiration by sharing your opinion!_


	11. Loyalty to Desperation

Chapter 11 – Loyalty to Desperation

* * *

I make my way back to my room in the hopes of reuniting with Nate. I hope he isn't upset over that scene he witnessed between me and Cody. I know I was defending him, but it's not like he hates Cody or anything so I can understand why he would be upset that I went too far.

When I reach the door to my room, I immediately notice that it is locked. Could he have actually locked it? I knock on the door once, but to no prevail. I continue knocking, Twice. Three times. Still, no answer

"Nate? You there?" I yell into my room. It doesn't appear as if he ever made it back to here. If he came and left, I doubt he would have locked the door on his own. Some thing is up.

"Who's Nate?" A voice asks from behind me. I turn around to find Woody standing next to me.

"Nate? Uhhhh I said Mate, not Nate. I was calling my mate, Zack. Hahaha…" I sigh as I scratch my head.

"He must already be at prom and I'm headed there now. You'd better come too. How about we go to the Ballroom together? Cody isn't in my room either, so it's just you and me!" Woody smiles at me, flashing his shiny braces. I wasn't planning on going, but since practically everyone on the boat is there if Nate is with anyone else he must be there. Looks like I'm going to the prom after all.

"Sure. Let's go! Don't want to be late." I turn and walk, Woody trailing behind.

"Wow Luke. You're quite the walker. Better slow down though. My gut can only allow me to walk so fast." Woody chuckles. I take a deep breath and try to relax. Being eager won't change anything, so I might as well just stop thinking about Nate, Cody, or even Zack.

"So, Luke. Do you have anything special planned for Cody for tonight?" Woody asks me as we continue walking. I remain silent for a few seconds, stumped by his question. Something special? Even before I got mad at Cody I had nothing special planned. So should I tell him how I got mad at Cody and kicked him in the side and locked him in the classroom?

"Well… not really. Do you have any ideas?" I ask Woody sarcastically. I don't expect this goof to know anything about planning special things for someone you are dating.

"Hmmm, is there anything that Cody has wanted to do that you said no to?"

"Not that I can think of." I answer. Well, there is turning in Nate. I am not allowing him to do that even on prom night though. Then again, does he even deserve something special from me?

"How about you have sex with him? What better time for you two to lose your virginity than on prom night?" Woody smirks.

"Great idea Woody. How about while we're at it we do it on your bed?" I reply sarcastically.

"Let's not get carried away now. Besides, if you can bare the stink my bed emits, then by all means do it." Woody dies of laughter at his own response.

"We're here! Well I'd better go find Cody now! Hope you have fun!" I smile at Woody.

"Thanks, and I'll be sure to have fun. I have a date tonight." Woody raises his eyebrows.

"Really? With who?" I ask in shock. I never expected Woody to have a date in this lifetime let alone today.

"Addison of course." Woody sticks out his tongue.

"You called?" A girl with brown hair asks.

"And here she is! Hi sweety!" Woody smiles as he hugs Addison.

"Hi! Can you buy me candy? I feel a craving coming on!" Addison twitches in excitement.

"She's a keeper." I whisper into Woody's ear as I leave them alone. I have more important things to do before I can kid around. I begin furiously searching the Tipton Ballroom. From the punch bowl to the dance floor to each and every ceramic table, I thoroughly scope out the Tipton Ballroom.

At the start of my search, I immediately spot Zack also walking around the Ballroom with an eager face. He must be searching for Cody. I guess he still thinks it's his fault…

Unfortunately, Nate is nowhere to be found. After double and triple checking the Ballroom, I decide to sit down at a table by myself and just put my head down. I really have no idea what to do at this point. Everything is so overwhelming. Should I continue mindlessly searching for Nate? Should I return to Cody and set things right with him? Should I be honest with Zack for once? Should I just have fun and forget everything? With all of these questions, I have not one solution for myself aside from preventing a mental explosion by lying down for a minute.

* * *

After about ten minutes of relaxation, I get up and exit the ballroom. This day has gone from fulfilling to exciting to disappointing all way too fast. As I turn the corner, my heart skips a beat as I see the person I have been searching for.

"Nate! There you are! Where were you? You had me worried to death!" I state relieved.

"Well…" Nate hesitates in response.

*CRASH!* The sound of glass shattering from the ballroom interrupts our discussion. I look back around the corner and find Zack running with that Harvey fellow just behind him in the ballroom.

"What's going on?" Nate asks. I ignore him for a moment and continue to stare at Zack. I see a look of fear in his eyes as Harvey is gaining on him. The poor guy looks scared out of his head.

"Nate, I want you to get out of here right now! My friend is in trouble and I'm going to go help!" I say in a serious tone. Ever since school ended, I've been causing nothing but trouble. Now, however, is my time to make up for that. It's my turn to make it up to Zack…

"What's happening?" He repeats.

"A bully is trying to hurt Zack and I want to go protect him. I can't help him until I know you are safe first though, so please go back to the room. Quickly!" I whisper as fast as I can.

"A b-bully? That's not good. Well, I'll go back to your room this time. I promise!"" Nate winks as he runs off. That reminds me. What was he doing all this time?

I turn my attention back to Zack who is now out of the ballroom and only a few seconds away from blowing my cover. If I want to have the element of surprise on my side, then I'd better go for it now!

As fast I decide to charge into the action, I put my thoughts into action as I dart past Zack. He seems to not recognize me. Could I be moving that fast?

I stop in front of Zack and shove Harvey back against the wall. I don't succeed in hurting him or anything, I just make a distance between us.

"You're here!" Zack says, ecstatic that there is someone that is willing to back him up. Harvey is known to be the last person you'd want to pick a fight with around here, so I could understand why he is relieved.

"There's no time to talk. Look out Zack! Here he comes." I shout as I extend my arms to get ready to fend Harvey off.

"Alright! Let's take Harvey down." Zack smiles as he takes his place beside me instead of behind me. I guess he had quite the confidence boost as a result of me joining in. I look at Harvey to find a big smirk across his face. Apparently my attempt to defend Zack is funny to him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little reunion of friends. How cute. Why don't I just leave you two alone so you could…" Harvey snickers. However, I quickly interrupt him.

"SHUT IT HARVEY!" I shout as I throw a punch into his stomach. "We aren't here to talk. I came to help out my friend, Zack." I feel as if I am not only looking out for Zack, but I am doing something that I have to do. After all the crap I have put Zack through, I owe him this moment.

"Well then. I guess I'll just have to take you out first so that I can continue beating on chicken boy over there." Harvey begins to laugh with a sinister tone. I turn around and look at Zack who looks ashamed at the name he was just called by Harvey. I guess he is as aware as Harvey is that he was running away. To make matters worse, he probably got himself into this mess looking for Cody.

As I look at Zack's innocent, helpless eyes, I lose all sense of gravity as Harvey picks me up. He then slams me against the wall as I turn back around and look at the evil look on his name. My eyes bulge open as I discover the fear Zack also has.

I watch as Harvey pulls his head away from mine. I turn toward Zack with a similar expression as his. Harvey then swiftly thrust his head into mine, throwing me on the ground afterward.

I lay helplessly on the floor as I see blood starting to drip over my eyes. I begin to shiver in fear as I lose consciousness. I look at Zack one last time and find him even more frightened at my broken body. As if matters couldn't get worse, now my sacrifice is in vein…

"HAHAHAHA! How does that feel, Luke?" Harvey shouts in pleasure.

"Zack..." I mutter as I look at him through my blood covered eyes. I continue staring at him with every ounce of energy I have left.

I continue to watch as Zack's face of concern for me turns into complete rage toward Harvey. My eyes begin to tear up as I feel helpless. There is no way Zack can take him on all by himself. If I would've only remained a little more alert.

My hopes of beating Harvey turn to tears as I watch Zack bolt at Harvey. The blood mixes with them, making them fall faster. My tears crash around me as I watch Zack pounce on top of Harvey. Harvey tumbles to the ground with Zack remaining on top of him. Zack begins to talk, but I am practically unconscious at this point so I have lost my sense of hearing. Maybe Zack does stand a chance… maybe… Zack…

* * *

_What happens in the fight now that Luke is knocked out (if you haven't read the other version of DFL you wouldn't know)? What was Nate doing while Luke was searching for him? Will Luke make up with Cody? Find out all of this next time!_

_As always, don't forget to review since they are always appreciated!_ ^_^_  
_


	12. Loyalty for a Boyfriend

Chapter 12 – Loyalty for a Boyfriend

* * *

…Ughhh…

I slowly open my eyes, seeing nothing but blurs for the first few seconds. I then wipe my eyes, feeling an awkward rough feeling from the dried blood all over my face. After I regain my senses, I look around the quiet hallway that I lost consciousness in to find not a sound. Who won the fight? Is Zack okay? Did Nate get to safety? I have way too many questions to think about on such a minuscule amount of energy.

I continue looking around to find Harvey unconscious on the opposite end of the room. He seems to be covered in bruises. The worst bruise in particular though is the really bad one on his forehead. Did he get that from colliding heads with me before? It didn't look that bad before. Does this mean that Zack… won?

I look down to find Zack's head placed on my right thigh as he lays unconscious as well. I begin to laugh a bit when I realize that he drooled all over my pants. That our champion. Drooling all over his friend's thigh. It's a good thing he picked me of all people to do this to because I don't mind at all.

I begin stroking Zack's messy blond hair. It seems a little damp, probably from all that action before. Similar to his decision to lay on me though, I don't care. I then place my hand on his forehead to make sure that he doesn't have a fever. His forehead feels a tad sweaty as well, but nothing serious.

My hand then moves down to his stomach, not in a perverse way, but in a comforting one. I begin to rub circles on his stomach. Who am I to say how I feel? Maybe I am enjoying this a bit… but I won't be going that far anymore. I promised myself that much to say the least, despite the fact that I've seen pretty much all there is to see of Zack…

As I continue rubbing Zack's stomach, he begins to flinch. Is he awake? I continue observing him as he slightly adjusts himself, this time positioning his hand on top of my dick. And here we go again…

I begin to panic as I look down at Zack's hand on top of my quickly growing penis. There are so many things that I can do to Zack right now, especially since he is not only asleep, but knocked out from all the action. I could make out with him. I could play with his dick. I could make him feel mine. I could jack him off. I could give him a blow job. Heck, I could probably get a blow job from him. However, I have a different idea in mind this time…

I reach down and pick Zack's hand up off of my dick. "Sorry, buddy. Not this time." I smile as I place his hand back on his stomach. I feel as if, for one time in my life, I have overcome my temptation. It may not seem like such a big deal for some people, but for me it is probably the biggest leap in the right direction I have ever taken. Up until now, I have just been saying I would not be tempted by Zack, but always ended up unsuccessful. Even a few hours ago when I promised myself I would stop following through with my urges, my plan backfired and I was watching Zack naked. Now, however, I have slain my temptations. I have resisted Zack and any sexual urges he gives me. I guess Zack is not the only person who has won a battle today.

* * *

"There they are!" An extremely recognizable voice down the hall cries out. I glance up to find Cody running down the hallway with Becky just behind him. I guess he got out of that classroom already.

"Oh no! Look at them! They're hurt!" Cody says in absolute panic.

"Well then, let's not waste time! Cody, you take your brother since I'm sure he's lighter." Becky replies.

I slowly look at them in response to that statement. "Actually, I just need support, but I can walk on my own. Becky should handle Zack." I struggle to say.

"Luke! What happened to your face?" Cody gasps as he stares at my face which must be covered in blood. He seems awfully concerned about me. After what I did to him just a little while ago I would think otherwise.

"Well I'm not sitting around. I'm taking my guy back to his room. Do what you may with yours." Becky huffs as she lifts up Zack with one hand and throws him on her back.

After Becky leaves I try to get up. "I think she's right Cody. Let's go back. I'll tell you on the way." I mutter. Cody nods and helps me up.

I wrap one arm around Cody's shoulders and notice that he is staring at Harvey. He seems, frightened by Harvey, yet extremely mad at him. Whatever the case, I begin to walk, making him walk as well before he gets any ideas.

I take a deep breath after Cody looks back at me. "Cody, look. First of all, I would like to say…"

"No, let me speak first." Cody interrupts me. "I am really really sorry for going behind your back like that. It was stupid of me. If you think you can handle taking care of Nate and he is okay with it then I shouldn't get in the way. In fact, I should be helping!" Cody looks at me with truly sorry eyes.

"It's fine. I forgive you. I was actually about to say sorry myself. I over reacted and completely lost control. When I saw you push Nate like that, something inside me took over." I look down in shame.

"I think the way you reacted was completely appropriate. Seeing me betray you like that must've gotten you really mad. It also showed how much you care for Nate. You know, Luke, I can already tell that you're going to make a great dad." Cody smiles at me.

My eyes begin to tear up as I look at Cody. After everything I've done to him, he still forgives me and has confidence in me. I don't know why I ever even considered wanting Zack when I already have the best boyfriend in the world.

"So, Luke, how'd you get that bump?" Cody asks as he looks at it.

"Well, after I left you in the classroom, I found Zack kissing Violet. I wanted to hang out with him since I didn't have you, and when I found him kissing a girl, I was angry. So, I got him back by making up a fake story about you disappearing because you were upset that he was joining our prom night." I admit.

Cody looks at me in complete shock. I don't blame him. Of all the things I've done today, playing the guilt card on Zack simply because he was spending his prom night with the one he loves has got to be the worst. However, to my surprise, after a few seconds, Cody regains his cool and begins to talk. "Wow, thank you for being so honest with me. I don't know what to say…" Cody becomes uncomfortable.

I'm not sure why, but it feels great being honest with Cody. I feel like I can truly trust him. Of course I wouldn't tell him about what I did to Zack though…

"Anyway, after that I lost Nate and became worried that something happened to him." I continue. Suddenly, Cody begins to giggle. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nate was with me. He told me you gave him your keys and the key to the classroom was with them, so he returned and we hung out in the classroom for a little while. I wasn't planning on leaving the classroom without you coming back first, but Violet found us there and said you and Zack were in trouble."

"Nate, that little sneak." I laugh.

"I was rather surprised when he first returned though. I thought he wouldn't trust me after all of that, but he did. He kept his distance from me for the first few minutes so he could run for it if I tried anything, but he was willing to give me a second chance."

"Well I hope that was worth giving me a heart attack! By the way, where is he now?"

"He's just hanging out on the boat. I would've brought him to your room if I was sure about you being comfortable with introducing him to Violet and Becky." Cody smiles.

"Are you sure he's okay?" I ask frantically. Cody just smiles. "What are you smiling at me for?"

"You're just such a great parent to him is all. You care about him a lot."

"I guess I could stop worrying just a little bit..."

"Good, now please continue with answering my original question, where did that giant bump on your head come from?" Cody stares at it again. I guess the fact that is pierces through my bangs makes it look even worse than it actually is.

"I'm not exactly sure why, but Zack was running away from Harvey. So, I decided to jump in and help him. Apparently my plan kind of backfired when he smashed his head into mine and knocked me out cold." I admit, preparing myself for the mouthful of concern I know Cody is about to reply with.

"You poor thing! You could've gotten a concussion!" Cody yelps as he pulls my head down so that it lies on his shoulder.

"And you're saying I act like a parent?" I giggle at him playfully.

"Well since you already took a nap you probably won't get a concussion. Now I only have to worry about my brother." Cody says in a bit of a panic.

"Then let's speed up the pace a bit. My legs are probably the most manageable part of me right now anyway." I reply as I speed up my pace. Cody looks at me in complete shock that I can walk at a regular pace, but I found it to be no surprise. I guess my body woke itself up after we began walking. Or maybe it's just my drive to please Cody by returning to Zack that is making me actually able to practically walk like this. Either way, I'm not complaining because I have a room to get to.

* * *

After a short amount of silent walking, we finally reach the front of my room. As we bring ourselves to a pause in front of the door, I finally realize how worn out that walking has made me. I guess I'm not as recuperated as I'd hoped.

"Luke!" A fragile voice from behind me cries out as little hands begin to rap themselves around me. I turn my head and find Nate next to me.

"Hey buddy, don't hug me too tight. My back is in a little pain right now from getting it slammed against a wall." I tell him. I always have a knack for being too honest with the boy.

"What happened to you?" Nate looks at me in in fear. The blood stain on my face must be really scary for a little kid.

"I was helping my friend, Zack. Just like I told you I would before."

"Wow…" Nate stares at me.

"What is it?" I ask confused. Why did he say wow?

"Zack must be a really good friend if you got hurt to help him." Nate replies. I never really thought of it that way before. Sure, Nate didn't word it very well, but I know what he is getting at.

"Well he is Cody's brother, so of course he's amazing." I look into Cody eyes and smile.

Nate looks down to the ground. "I thought you were angry at Cody. You know? From before when I got him in trouble…"

"Got me in trouble? Nate, you didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for not listening to you! Don't ever blame yourself." Cody comforts Nate. "Besides, me and Luke are over that already." Cody winks back at me. I smile, but remain silent. I think Cody is handling this very well. I'm happy that he didn't hold aa grudge to me for lashing out on him and I'm even happier that his relationship with Nate is savored

"Anyway, can I meet Zack?" Nate asks, quickly turning his frown upside down. Talk about bipolar. Are all kids like this?

"He's not in such good shape right now, but after he gets up we'll definitely introduce you to him." Cody pets Nate's head as usual.

"Thanks, Coderific!" Nate sticks his thumb out as he says it. He's so adorable when he copies me. Then again, if he copied what I did in the bathroom that day he saw me ejaculate, I wouldn't be saying the same thing…

"Haha, now how about you go to the Sky Deck and buy a smoothie for yourself? Here's some money." Cody hands the young boy a five dollar bill. He's obviously just trying to get him to leave so we don't have to bother introducing him to people right now, but Nate doesn't see it that way so it's fine.

"Alright! I've been dying to get a smoothie all day!" Nate yells out as he runs away with the money in his hand.

"That was easy." I smile at Cody.

"Yeah. I didn't exactly want everyone to know about Nate quite yet. I think we should wait until after this whole scenario is behind us." Cody sighs.

"Great idea Cody." I complement him. "Now can we please get back into the room? I just want to lie down for a bit."

"Sure thing!" Cody smiles at me, immediately opening the bedroom door as he says it.

* * *

In the room, Becky and Violet seem to be completely quiet, just watching Zack's lifeless appearance. I really hope he wakes up soon.

"Luke, go lay down." Cody tells me as he walks toward the bathroom.

I stumble onto my bed, realizing I feel weaker than I'd thought when I do so. I look up and see Cody walking toward my with a wet rag.

"Let me wipe that blood off of your face." Cody informs me as he begins stroking my cheeks with the rag.

"That's hot!" I cry out as I throw my head back.

"The heat will kill the bacteria on your face. I don't want you to get infected with anything. Just try to bare with it for a few minutes." Cody states as he puts the clothe back on my face. I squeeze my eyes shut due to the pain of the hot temperature, but after a while I get used to it. In fact, it becomes quite comfortable... *Snore*

* * *

"CODY!" A yelp from the bed beside me wakes me up. I flip open my eyes to see Zack running toward Cody in joy. I forgot he still doesn't know that I was lying. I quickly close my eyes again after noticing Violet and Becky's absence and pretend to be asleep. I don't want Cody to know I am awake. If he knows I'm awake then he'll definitely lie to Zack about what I did to him even if he doesn't want to. I'd rather let him decide than pressure him into lying. Even if he lies, I deserve it…

"Relax yourself Zack. Luke woke up a little while ago and collapsed again because he exerted himself too much." Cody places a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"It's okay man. I feel fine. I'm just happy you're safe. What did Harvey do to you?"

"Harvey? I haven't even seen Harvey today. I stayed after school today to do some homework in the classroom before you guys would distract me with the prom and all. Then, next thing I knew, the classroom door was locked and I was trapped in there for hours. It was only when Violet passed by the classroom in tears that she set me free and we went back to her room. There she told us everything. Apparently, Luke was with her until he vanished. I went out to look for Luke when I saw all of you passed out on the floor; Luke and Harvey covered in blood. I guess Luke went to help you." Cody replies. He actually lied for me. Why? Don't I deserve to be unmasked? Doesn't the truth deserve to be shared with Zack? I'm not sure if I hould be relieved or guilty, but I guess Cody will always be on my side.

"Awww bro… I should've checked the classroom. Don't ever scare me like that again. Better yet, don't ever scare Luke like that again. He completely lost control of himself before."

"I heard. Violet told us he gave you a piece of his mind." I hear Cody's voice crack midsentence. He clearly had trouble saying that sentence without telling Zack the more truthful half of it.

"Yeah, but I'm just wondering. How did we wind up here?"

"Well, when I came out to look for Luke, Becky came with me since she was in the room as well. She actually came because, as far as we knew, you beat up Harvey single handedly and Becky had to see it to believe it."

"Well that isn't what happened at all. Harvey faked the whole thing to turn Violet against me and made me lose all hope of standing a chance against him. If it weren't for Luke coming to the rescue I would've been history." Zack admits. I guess I did kind of humble myself when I told Cody about what happened by leaving out the bit where I came to the rescue.

The room stays silent for a moment. I squint my eyes open and see Cody smiling at me. I guess he's proud of me.

"Well Zack, I think you'd better go have a word with Violet."

"Yeah…" Zack says with a more fearful tone. Did something happen between him and Violet? Usually I'd be happy about such a thing, but for now I really want Zack to be happy, and if Violet makes him happy then I'd rather her not be mad at him.

I continue listening as I hear Zack rise from his bed. I move around in my bed a bit to angle myself toward him as I open my eyes.

"Looks like Luke is waking up." Zack states as he walks toward me.

As soon as I see Zack hovering over me, it happens. I feel my subconscious trying to take over again. This time, however, I intend to fight back!

* * *

_Will Luke win the fight with his subconscious or will his subconscious overtake him? Read the next chapter to find out!_

_As always review! This time you can guess what you think will happen now that Luke's subconscious is present in the situation! _^_^_  
_


	13. Loyalty Through Perseverance

Chapter 13 – Loyalty Through Perseverance

* * *

… _Zack…_

I slowly open my eyes to find myself surrounded in nothing but darkness.

… _need… Zack…_

"Wh-who's there?" I tremble as I look to find nothing but darkness around me.

"_Do you love Zack?_" The voice replies to me.

I pause for a moment. "….. No. I love Cody." I state with confidence.

"_Ahh yes. I sense your insecurity. I will ask you one more time: Will you date Zack?_"

"And I will tell you once again: NO!" I shout back at the voice. What the hell is going on? The last thing I remember, I was in my room ready to speak with Zack about the fight…

"_Very well then. It looks like I will have to take matters into my own hands!_" The voice spits back at me. Suddenly I find myself back in the setting I remember being in. The one where Zack is looking directly at me while I sit up on my bed. I wonder what that was about?

I quickly shrug off the thought of that weird scene I'd just undergone and continue what I was planning to do. Why should I care about some stupid daydream when I should be saying sorry? I was upset at Zack before for no reason and he deserves a formal sorry.

"Zack… we did it…" My weak voice mutters as I extend my arms, symbolizing I want a hug. However, there is one little problem with the action I had just performed. I didn't exactly do it willingly. It's as if my body is moving upon its own free will

My head then slowly tilts to the side as a grin grows across my face. What the… what is this? I'm not doing any of this, yet it's all happening and I can't stop it. It's like I've lost control of myself.

As soon as Zack is within reaching distance, I quickly pull him into me and stuff my head into his warm chest. I hear his gentle heartbeat which shows signs of relief on his part. Unfortunately, my heart must be racing right now because I'm panicking due to the lack of control of my own body.

I then proceed to stick my tongue out of my mouth and stroke Zack's chest with it. Oh my… I can't be licking his chest! I then begin to hug him even tighter as my tongue swerves across his shirt. This is wrong…

"Be careful buddy. You took quite the blow to the head. If you strain yourself you might faint again." Zack says as he loosens his own participation in the hug and begins to gently pet my head.

'Get the hell off of him now!' I yell in my mind, knowing it won't even matter what I think.

'_Hahahaha I told you that I would be taking matters into my own hands!_'

'Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?' I yell back at the voice that's apparently in my head. I know I might seem like a bit of a psychopath right about now, but this is actually happening. There's some freak in my head and I am yelling at it. Nobody would ever believe this if I was to share it, but it's all very true!

'_I am your conscience and I have decided to take over your body. I have been telling you all along that Zack's the right one for you, but you've simply ignored me! So now I am ignoring what you want and pleasing myself with Zack.'_

'You bastard! Screw you! Get out of me now!' I scream back.

'_Oh, don't you worry about that dear Luke. As soon as I'm done having my fun here I will break Cody's heart once and for all so that you will be forced to settle with Zack if you want to date on this boat at all! Then I will give you your body back.'_

I begin to panic as I think of the reality my conscience has put in my mind. It can easily do whatever it wants right about now and there's nothing I can do about it.

* * *

Zack pulls himself away from me, leaving my arms resting on his side.

"Dude, are you crying?" He says as he stares at his damp shirt. I begin to quiver. I hope my conscience doesn't tell him the truth about me licking him and ask him out or something. That would be a hard problem to get out of.

"No man. I think that's just drool from when I was sleeping. Haha, sorry about that." I say as I pull him back in for a second hug. At least my conscience isn't stupid enough to ask Zack out while I'm still with Cody. Although I'm not sure how much longer I will be staying in a relationship with my conscience calling the shots.

This time around, I proceed to start pecking Zack's chest with kisses. 'Okay. That's it! I've ran out of tolerance! Stop this right now!' I growl at myself.

"Dude, are you okay now?" Zack says as he tries to loosen his grip from me. I remain silent, waiting to see what my conscience chooses to say this time. However, after a few seconds of silence I realize that I once again have control over myself!

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I state as I release my grip from him. Zack then rises back up and heads for the door.

"Ummm, Zack…" I add.

"Yeah? What is it Luke?"

"I'm sorry for being mad at you before…" I look down in shame. I've been waiting to say that for a while now and it felt good to get it off of my chest.

"No problem. You're the best man." Zack winks at me.

'_What? But how did you get control back?_' My conscience speaks in my mind.

'Because this is my body. And now that I'm aware of you I will never let my guard down ever again.'

'_THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!_' It says. Suddenly, a darkened blur becomes visible in my mind. That must be it! As soon as I see it, I once again lose control of myself.

'I refuse to let you control me!' I yell at it.

"I love you, Zack!" My conscience mumbles at Zack, apparently ignoring and mocking me all in one move.

'THAT'S IT! GET THE HELL OUT OF ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!' I scream with every ounce of my being into my mind.

A few seconds later, I feel a huge weight on my mind fade away. A feeling that I have never felt before begins to consume me. One of pure relief.

"What did you say?" Zack says in response to my mumbling. Good thing he didn't hear me.

"Oh… Thanks for understanding." I smile.

"Haha, no problem bro." He reassures me. Could it really be over? I don't even feel the slightest temptation to make a move on Zack. It's as if I took a huge weight off of myself. I guess this is what being normal feels like.

* * *

After Zack leaves, I turn toward Cody who seems happy for me.

"I'm really glad that you and Zack are friends again!" Cody gleefully tells me. If he only knew what was happening in my mind for the past few minutes he'd probably be a little less ecstatic. However, I prefer when Cody isn't worrying about me. It just makes things all the more loving in our relationship.

"And I have you to thank for that! You could've easily told Zack the truth and he would've hated me." I sigh. I guess I've been taking Zack's friendship for granted up until now.

"Wait a minute. How did you know I lied to him? Were you awake that whole time?" Cody asks.

"Haha you caught me." I chuckle. "I just didn't want you to think you had to lie for me. If you saw me listening to what you were saying, you might have lied even if you didn't want to."

"I love you too much to ever rat you out. If anything ever happened to you we'd go down together!" Cody smiles at me.

"Oh Cody, that's so sweet of you!" I smile as I slam my lips against Cody's. I honestly could say I feel more attracted to him now that I have gotten my interests for Zack out of the picture. He truly is the most thoughtful, not to mention the most attractive, boyfriend I could ever ask for! As of now, I feel like as long as I have Cody by my side, I have nothing to worry about.

After we break from our kiss, Cody begins to stare into my eyes. "You know, Luke, it is the night of our senior prom and there's been nothing but bad news so far." Cody says as he walks toward the door. "How about we change that?" Cody grins as he locks the door of my room.

I look at him in confusion for a few seconds until I eventually catch on. "You mean like here… now?" I ask him, in a slight shock that he is actually willing. I always thought of him as the type that would be a bit more hesitant. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I want to be sure we're on the same page.

"I know it isn't like me to be so 'in the moment', but why not? We need something good to remember this night by." Cody winks as he walks toward me.

A thought of satisfaction crawls across my mind, with a pleasant smile soon to follow. I watch as Cody forms a smile filled with lust across his face. This is it. It's finally time to have sex with the one I truly love! The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with! Cody...

* * *

_I would've made this chapter longer, but I thought it would be more evil to cut it off there! Mwahahaha! _=P

_Please be sure to review! The quicker I get reviews the quicker I apply myself to update! Bare in mind that my schoolwork also depends on when I have time to write!_


	14. Loyalty is Sexy

**A/N - This Award-Winning Chapter won "Best M-Rated Scene" in tiger002's 2010 Suite Life Awards! With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – Loyalty is Sexy

* * *

"You know Luke, up to now, everything I've done with you has been amazing. From hanging out to eating out with you to even studying, I've loved every second that I spend with you. So what better time to take things to the next level…" Cody raises his finger toward the light switch. "…than now!" he exclaims as he turns off the light.

I remain in awe as I notice the lit candles bordering my room, which I found nonexistent until this very moment. Did he arrange this ahead of time?

Cody then walks over to my bed and pulls out a mini refrigerator from under it. He must have placed it under there while I was passed out.

He takes some sort of container from the fridge and squirts its contents into his mouth. "What is th…" I begin to ask, but am interrupted by Cody who presses his lips against mine. The contents of his mouth then begin to mix into mine, revealing that he obviously had eaten some whipped cream. The taste of it made the kiss even more enjoyable. I guess he did some serious planning for this night, and I have to admit that it was well worth the wait.

"How was that?" Cody grins lustfully after separating from the kiss.

"That was… that was… wow." I stare at him as the candles reveal a side of Cody I have never seen before. I am not complaining about this side of Cody or anything, I'm just awestruck that he actually wanted to have our first night tonight let alone the fact that he is doing an amazing job so far. I had never expected Cody to be so ferociously romantic to put it quite simply.

I get up and begin to undo my belt. I need to partake in this event too, and Cody's been leading up until now.

I look at Cody as I unbutton my pants and notice an expression of discomfort drawn across his face. "What's wrong Cody?" I ask as I hold up my pants, awaiting his response.

"Well, I guess the paranoid side of me is taking over again." He admits in shame. I sigh as I zip up my pants. "I'm not really embarrassed or anything..." Cody takes in a deep breath in preparation for his confession.

'You shouldn't be. I already saw what is under you pants anyway.' I retort in my head. If only he knew, then it would make things less awkward for him. However, I wouldn't ever risk our relationship over a trivial matter from my subconscious.

"I just feel like once we see each other in such an explicit way we will never be able to take those images out of our heads. I'm not so sure I want to judge you in that kind of way every time I look at you…" Cody tells me as he places his head between his knees. I guess he never intended to get naked tonight.

I walk over to Cody and take a seat next to him. "Look, Cody, I get what you mean. We definitely will never be able to take back tonight after it's over. The thing is I see that as a good thing. I would never want to forget such a special night with you. And if you think I will judge you based on your sexual experience or physical flaws, you don't know me too well. Tonight can only lead to more reason that I could love you, not less." I plant a kiss onto Cody's cheek, resulting in him looking up at me. "Now, if you think you yourself cannot handle this, then that is one thing, but never think I will want you any less of you after tonight than I do right now." I state as I stand up. "Anyway, I don't know about you, but I would like to get back to what we started here. It looks to me like you spent a lot of time planning this night out to be perfect, and I don't want it to be ruined."

Cody continues staring at me for a few seconds before growing a smile on his face. "Oh Luke!" Cody throws himself on top of me. "Thank you… so much." Cody says, kissing me midsentence.

I then feel Cody's hand unbutton my pants as every ounce of his fear vanishes. I guess this is what real sex feels like. Not just the nonsense that they have in porn where the guys aren't even in love.

As my pants drop down, leaving only my boxers, the cool air in the room begins to hit my now almost visible area. As a result, I begin to quickly grow in size down there.

Cody then begins to lower my boxers. After revealing my pubic hair, he begins to run his fingers through the knotted hairs, teasing me all the more. After my dick becomes as hard I could possibly imagine, he begins to lower my boxers further, revealing my six incher. I then begin to blush as I notice Cody observing it.

"Awww you're blushing!" He smiles.

"How about I make you equally embarrassed then?" I smirk as I jump on top of Cody and playfully begin to undo his pants. After I lower his pants, I notice that he does not have a bulge in his boxers quite yet. I guess he isn't excited as easily as I am.

Before I proceed to rip off Cody's boxers, I begin to tickle his crotch through them. "St-ahahaha-op. That tickles!" Cody begins to flail as I mess with him for a bit. I look over to him and see a smile of ecstasy drawn across his face. He looks like he's having as much fun as I am. Who says that sex needs to be formal? We are having just as much fun, maybe even more fun, doing it our way.

After a few seconds of tickling him, I feel his dick begin to stand up. I then lower his boxers and watch it grow, still pinning down Cody as he continues to laugh despite the fact that I am no longer tickling him.

After I notice that Cody's dick has grown to about the same size that Zack's was when I saw his, I proceed to make out with him. I hover over him just enough to not crush either of us. Although Zack had that beauty mark on his dick, Cody's is still perfect for me in every way. Sure, it is small in size like Zack's and without a beauty mark, but it is all mine so why does any of that matter?

As we kiss, Cody begins to moan through our kisses, sending some of his breath into my mouth. Suddenly, I begin to feel something pierce through my pubic hair. I break the kiss and look down, finding his dick has grown about 3 inches more in size! Holy… he's huge! I thought twins would be similar in size, but apparently not!

"Woah…" I stare at it in awe.

"Are you okay?" Cody asks me as he too begins to blush.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just never expected you to have such a big…" I continue staring with loss of words.

"I'm big? I just thought you were small." Cody begins to laugh.

Ignoring his witty remark, I cuff my hand around his dick and begin to jerk him off.

"Luke, that feels so… *mmmph* good." Cody begins to thrust with my hand.

"What did you expect it to feel like?" I input my own sarcasm into the mood.

"I don't know. I've never masturbated before." Cody tells me. I loosen my grip from his dick and stare at him in shock.

"Never?"

"Never." He reassures me.

"For someone with a huge dick, you really deprive yourself." I sigh as I wrap my hand back around it. "Let me show you how it's done." I proclaim as I resume jerking him off.

"Luke! What's this feeling. It feels so… *mmmph*" Cody thrust upward one last time as he begins to ejaculate. However, the fact that he only lasted for thirty seconds catches me off guard. His cum shot blasts straight into my mouth.

I quickly pull my hand away from him and throw it in front of my mouth. My erect member quickly shrinks down as I cough up the cum from my mouth. I forgot how bad that stuff tastes.

"Oh my God, Luke. That felt so good!" Cody bites on his lower lip as he looks at me. "You okay?" He asks as I continue spitting onto my carpet.

"You ejaculated..." I cough. "…into my mouth!"

Cody's eyes widen. "I'm so sorry." He exclaims as he runs to his refrigerator. "Here, have some more whipped cream." He holds the container next to my mouth, squirting its contents into my mouth once I open it for him.

After swerving the whipped cream around my mouth for a bit, I swallow it and breathe a sigh of relief. "Feeling better?" Cody questions me with guilt on his face.

"Yeah. Don't feel bad though, it wasn't your fault." I smile at him. "On a side note though, you cummed way too fast. What was that, like half a minute?" I begin dying in laughter at him.

"Hey, I'm new to all of this. Besides, as far as dicks go, mine is bigger so I win!" Cody sticks his tongue out.

I look down at his dick, which is now in its soft state. I still can't believe that dick has me beat by two inches. I mean, my dick is bigger than his when we're both soft.

"Anyway, I guess it's only fair if I make that whole incident up to you." Cody smiles as he lowers his head to my dick. He then begins to plant kisses all over it.

"Ohhh Cody. *mmmph* I forgive you!" I shout as I begin to harden once again.

Suddenly, Cody sits back up. "Oh, you forgive me? So I don't have to excite you anymore?" Cody remarks.

"More, more, more!" I thrust my hardened member up to Cody's head.

Cody begins to burst out in laughter at my desperation. After he regains his senses, he looks at my dick and then begins to gently blow air onto it, sending a chill through my body. He then wraps his lips around it, taking in all six inches of it.

"Cody…" I call out his name as I grab the back of his head and begin to thrust myself into him. After about two minutes of doing so, Cody begins to exhale through his nostrils purposefully whenever my dick comes halfway out of his mouth, making his breathe hit my bare skin and making me all the more excited.

After about ten more minutes of thrusting, I begin to feel my climax coming. "Cody… I'm about to cum!"I cry out as I pull myself out of his mouth. However, right before I cum, Cody quickly covers my dick back up with his lips. He takes in every drop of cum I let out.

"C-Cody… Why'd you drink it?" I ask him in confusion.

"Well, I just thought it would be fair since you kind of took mine into your mouth." Cody wipes his lips with his right hand. "Besides, it actually tasted pretty good!" He smiles.

"You're such a homo sometimes." I laugh at him.

"That coming from the guy who was in awe of my dick?" Cody asks sarcastically.

"Oh, Cody. What would I ever do without you?" I smile at my boyfriend as I kiss his chest. Cody then turns my head so that it is looking up at him and rests it on top of his naked lap.

As we stare at each other, the entire scene we'd just undergone plays back in my head. From the moments filled with laughter to those of embarrassment. Even though tonight wasn't flawless, the fact that I spent this night with the one I love turned any flaws into things to laugh about after all is said and done.

I think this is a lesson to everyone: sex should be more fun, with more laughter and smiles because then you enjoy and love the person you are with. For that reason, it isn't Cody's dick size or what we did that made tonight fun. It is, instead, Cody's presence that made tonight the best first time I could ask for.

* * *

After a few minutes of relaxing on Cody's soft lap, we begin to hear the doorknob begin to turn. "Oh no! Someone is here!" I quickly place my hands on the rug.

"Ackkk!" Cody cries out as he throws me up. "Was it really necessary to press your head so hard on my penis like that?" Cody sighs. Because he brings up his dick, I begin to stare at it. I still love how tiny it is when it's soft.

"Uhhh Luke? I know my crotch is really enthralling to you, but can you analyze it some other time? Someone's at the door." Cody whispers to me.

"Hello, is anyone here?" A young boy says with the door cracked open the chain lock Cody placed before made him unable to fully open the door and see our naked bodies. Nate always seems to find the worst times to make an appearance.

I quickly regain my senses and throw on my clothes. "Coming!" I shout as I finish buttoning my pants.

"Oh, Luke? You are there! But why are the lights off?" Nate continues to ask questions.

"Just follow my lead." Cody whispers to me as he hops onto his bed and puts himself into a yoga pose. I smirk at the stupidity of his plan, but I guess it's worth a shot.

I open the door and look down to see Nate dart into the room. "What is Cody doing?" He stares at Cody in confusion.

"Oh, he was just doing some yoga. After everything that happened today he was really stressed out so I showed him some yoga poses that reduce stress and he's doing them now." I smile at Nate. I hope the fact that he is a gullible little child doesn't fail me now.

"Hmmm? Oh, Nate. Hi there!" Cody hops off of the bed and greets Nate. "How was your smoothie?"

"It was great! I also met this girl named Violet out on the Sky Deck. She looked a bit upset so I tried to cheer her up. I think she said she knows you guys!"

"Yeah, we know her." Cody states as he flips on the light.

"Ummm, did you guys switch pants?" Nate asks. I look down to see that I am wearing Cody's Blue Levi Jeans and that Cody is wearing my pair of Black South Pole Jeans. I can't believe Nate is so observant. I would've never noticed.

"Luke's pants were a little tight and they were hurting his leg wounds, so we switched pants and now he's feeling better as a result. Right Luke?" Cody glances over to me, as does Nate.

"Uh y-yeah. That's right!" I sigh in relief.

"Why is that whipped cream just sitting there like that?" Nate says as he walks toward it.

"Oh, well we were just..." I start to answer him, but am interrupted.

"What is this?" Nate asks as he lifts up his left foot revealing the he stepped on the cum that I'd spit out before.

"I spit on the floor. Anymore questions?" I glare at him.

"Ewww!" He cries out as he hops on one foot.

"Come on, let's leave Cody alone. You're getting a little too curious now." I take him by the hand.

"But isn't this your room?"

" I said no more questions!" I pick him up and run out of my room to avoid any further suspicion. I barely made it out of that one.

After getting Nate out of my room, I pop my head back in. "Would you mind cleaning up? I want to keep Nate busy for a little while." I whisper to Cody.

"Of course! I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." Cody winks at me. A smile grows across my face. It's like that statement that I always tell myself becomes more and more right everyday. 'He is the best boyfriend ever.'

* * *

For the rest of the day, Nate and I hang out. We start off with a nice game of hide and seek which turns into a race across the Sky Deck. After Cody rejoins us, we decide to change into our bathing suits and relax in the hot tub. Sure, it's four in the morning, but tonight has been so great that I don't want to let it end. Not now, not ever…

* * *

_And that concludes the portion of this story that takes place at the same time as the other "Dying For Love" story! Starting in the next chapter we skip a few weeks and get to a new conflict in the story. We are coming close to the end though, so expect about three or so more chapters!_

_Also, another heads up, I am planning a sequel to this version of the story. It will not be a retelling like this was. Expect a totally new setting and story with the same characters you know and love. I won't reveal too much now, but keep a heads up for it! _=)_  
_

_Finally, for this review, tell me what you thought of the sex scene. I can't accurately judge my own sex scene since half the enjoyment of a sex scene is NOT knowing what is going to happen._


	15. Loyalty in Persistence

Chapter 15 – Loyalty in Persistence

* * *

It's been two weeks since Cody and I had our first time. Looking back on that amazing night I feel nothing more than jealousy. I just want to replay that entire night over again. Simply having sex with Cody won't even cut it for me. What I want is to relive that feeling that a first time gives you. The uncomfortable, yet loved feeling.

As of today, Cody and I haven't exactly gave sex a second try, but I am completely fine with that. The last thing I want to happen is for us to be like a bunch of monkeys or something that screw each other every hour. I would prefer each night to be as special as the first. Or at least as close as it could be to the first time in that respect.

As far as my friends go, Zack has been the same old Zack this past week. I still have yet to introduce him to Nate, but that is only because, as of recent, Zack has become more and more comfortable with Cody and I dating. In fact, he has been asking me to tell him about our relationship! Of course I embarrass Cody a lot, but I'm only telling the stories. He's the one giving me the material by actually living it. Zack and I have really grown closer in a very healthy way for the both of us. So the last thing I want to do is overwhelm Zack by saying I've been taking care of a kid when he's just getting used to my whole love life.

Then there's Nate. Oh boy, that kid has been a ball of energy these days. He just wants to do everything, everyday. The most interesting part is, he never gets bored of the boat. I mean, there's only so much a little kid can do on a boat. Heck, he even makes taking a bath look fun. I've never heard someone bathe as loud as he does. From the yelping to the splashing, he just makes taking a bath sound like a night at the local club. Cody even has jokingly asked hum a few times to join him in the tub. Overall, Nate really is a piece of work, in a good way of course. After all, if it weren't in a good way then I would love him as much as I do.

I can definitely say, without a doubt, that I love my life, I love my boyfriend, and I love Nate with every ounce of my being.

Unfortunately, today isn't exactly one of the best days of my life though. It is my last day on the boat before my parents pick me up. I can't believe how fast my time on the boat has been. Sure, I was only on the boat for a year unlike most people on here, but it was the fastest year of my life. I guess this is what happens when you actually enjoy the school you attend. Of all people, I would know what not liking the school you attend would feel like.

* * *

* * *

_**One Year Ago…**_

"Does anyone know what the cosine of sixty is?" Ms. Kluster asked the class. Not one hand rose.

"Luke, maybe you can help us?" The teacher picked me. Of course I knew the answer. I was the only person with half a brain in that school. They kind of depended upon me to have the answer. It just goes to show what kind of people I was surrounded with if I was considered the smartest person there.

"One half." I mumbled with my head on the table.

"Good!" She smiled as she jotted the information on the board. This may sound like a typical day, but, trust me it was far from it.

*Ding*

The bell chimed as all of the students got up and darted out of class. I was always the last one to pack up.

"Would you hurry up already! They have pizza in the cafeteria today. I want to get there before they run out!" Toby cried out as he picked up my jacket and handed it to me. Toby was my best friend in my old school. We were practically inseparable. He was that friend that everyone wants in their lives; the guy who thinks of you as his best friend just as you do.

Lookswise, Toby wasn't half bad looking himself. He had a bowl haircut with blond hair, almost light enough to be considered white! Some people used to say that he had the hair of an old person as a result.

* * *

As soon as we entered the cafeteria, Toby scoped it out and pointed toward a certain table. "You see that girl right there?" He said as he pointed out a brown haired girl who was laughing with another girl beside her.

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked. She didn't seem like anything special in my opinion.

"Isn't she hot?" He replied as his blue eyes began to sparkle. Yes, he didn't know I was gay. Nobody knew back then. I felt that it would ruin my reputation if anyone did. And I have to admit, boy was I right…

"Yeah, she is…" I stated. I didn't really agree, but I thought it would be best to just keep his hopes up and say that she was.

"Well I think that you should date her!" He patted my back happily.

I looked at him in shock. There were so many reasons why I could've said no at that moment. For starters, I didn't really think she was good looking. I just told Toby that because I thought he wanted her. Also, I barely even knew the girl so why would I just ask her out? Finally, as if those excuses wouldn't have been enough, I wasn't nor am I interested in girls today.

"How many times must I tell you Tobe, I just don't feel like dating!" I shouted at him. I did tell him that several times that past month let alone that past year the same thing, but he still was being persistent. Although it seemed to have gotten worse ever since he broke up with his girlfriend a few weeks ago.

"Awww come on man. You two would be so cute together!" He cheered me on. His persistence used to get annoying at times.

"Meh, whatever." I grunted as I walked out of the cafeteria and bolted toward the bathroom.

"Luke, wait up." Toby called out to me as he followed me into the bathroom.

After he made it into the bathroom and stood behind me, he began to talk again. "Dude, are you really going to leave high school without ever dating a girl?" Toby continued to question me. I, however, ignored him and continued on with what I was doing.

"Look, I refuse to hang out with a guy who doesn't even have an interest in girls." He told me as if he was threatening me.

That statement really struck me hard. How could he act like such a jerk. It was as if he cared more about my love life than my feelings. Then again, I don't think he'd have been as obsessively involved in my love life had he known that I was gay.

Although I was really upset with what he'd just told me, I tried to keep my cool. "Good, then don't hang out with me." I said as I walked over to the sink.

Toby took a deep breath and looked at me through the mirror. "Luke, is something the matter? Why are you acting like this?" He asked.

I turned off the sink and looked at him. At that point, I had completely lost all patience with the situation. "You really want to know what's the matter Toby? It's you! All you've been doing for the past ten Goddamn minutes is pissing me off with some shit about girls!" I glared at him in disgust. I never was in the best moods back then, but I could usually at least say that Toby made happy. On that day, however, he seemed to have grown a new fixation. One involving me dating a girl. In other words, a fantasy that would never happen.

"Sorry man, I'm just worried about you." Toby sighed.

"Worried about me? I'm the only one acting normal around here. You've grown some freaking addiction with dating these days. What happened to the fun Toby that always had my back? The Toby that wanted nothing more than to hang out with me? It's like you've changed or something into this horny teenager. Well, just to let you know, I don't plan on becoming like you! Ever!" I yelped at him as stomped out of the bathroom, this time leaving Toby speechless and frozen in the bathroom.

* * *

I continued into the staircase and plopped myself down on it to just think for a bit. Now that I am looking back at this moment, I realize that I indeed am a hypocrite. I said I wouldn't ever become a horny teenager, yet I was a raging whore for quite some time on this boat. I guess when I feel comfortable with my sexuality, I really don't have a problem checking out those around me. So it wasn't really my lack of understanding that was holding me back, it was my lack of comfort.

After supposedly regaining myself, I stood back up and walked into the bathroom to find Toby. I guess arguing couldn't even keep me wanting to be apart from him. However, when I entered the bathroom, I found only a boy that wasn't there before using a urinal. He was an older looking boy, probably a senior at the time, with short dark brown hair. I'm not sure why, but the fact that he was in the bathroom alone got me instantly curious. So I did my typical routine. You know, the one that most gay guys do. Take the urinal closest to the boy you're targeting and try to sneak a peek.

As soon as I got beside him, I undid my belt and looked down. To my surprise though, he had a rather big dick. I'm not sure if he was bigger than Cody since I didn't see him hard, but it was so big that it couldn't even fit in the urinal so he was standing back a bit! That is how big I'm talking here!

As a result of my observation being as shocking as it was, my eyes began to widen and an expression of pure shock built around my face.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" The boy quickly pulled his pants up after noticing me.

"Uhhh n-nothing." I stated in fear.

"You were looking at my dick you fucking homo! I saw you." The boy got in my face as I zipped up my pants and back away.

"Wh-wh-what?" I stuttered in absolute terror. Could this really be happening?

"Don't play dumb with me you faggot!" The boy shouted as he slammed me against the wall. "So you like dicks huh? Well let's see how much you like them after I'm done with you!" He snarled at me.

I stared into the boys beady eyes. At the moment, it felt like none of it could've really been happening, but it was all too real to not be true. The boy proceeded to repeatedly kick me in the nuts and call me names. After a few minutes of "giving me what I deserved", the boy picked me up.

"Now you listen and you listen good. If I catch you and your faggot ass in this bathroom ever again, you are fucking dead! Do you understand?" He asked me.

I continued staring at him in absolute disbelief of this situation. "Y-yes, I do." I trembled.

Without saying a word to me, he threw me back against the wall and left the bathroom. At that point, I could've simply gotten up and left, but I didn't. I was too busy digesting what I had just undergone to bother.

After about thirty seconds from when the older boy left the bathroom, a stall door swung open. I wasn't even aware that another boy was in the bathroom.

As soon as the boy exited the stall, I immediately noticed who it was! As I watched the curious expression on his face, it became clear to me that he'd heard everything and obviously wanted to know who had just been ripped a new one. After seeing it was me, however, he rubbed his eyes to ensure he wasn't seeing things. "Luke…" He stared at me as I lied on the floor.

"Toby, I…" I started, but to no avail. I remained at a loss of words as I observed the look on his face. It seemed like everything was all coming together in his head at that very moment. Why I wasn't interested in girls, why I was getting upset at him lately, and possibly why I was in the bathroom a lot.

After a while, he began to walk toward me. Thoughts began to flood through my mind of what was about to happen, none of them being pretty. I pictured Toby giving me a second helping of abuse. Toby, however, didn't plan to hurt me. In fact, his reaction wasn't violent at all. With that said, I bet you can't even guess what Toby, my best buddy for the past three years, decided to do instead?

* * *

_How will Toby respond to the scene he just overheard? Find out next time! _^_^

_I was not planning to update so soon. In fact, I used time that I don't even have to write this chapter! I did so because of the wonderful reviews I got for the previous chapters._

_As always don't forget to review. This time, try to guess how Toby is going to react to Luke!  
_


	16. Loyalty from Zack

Chapter 16 – Loyalty from Zack

* * *

"Luke, Luke, guess what I found!" Nate shouts, bursting through my bedroom door. I quickly jump out of bed. I guess the thinking I've been doing for the past hour will have to be put on hold for a bit.

"Shhh. Zack's sleeping!" I whisper as I leap out of bed and walk toward Nate.

"Not anymore I'm not." Zack groans as he sits up in his bed. Zack immediately notices the child at our door and rubs his eyes to reassure that he isn't just seeing things. "May I help you?" He asks.

Nate begins to get shy and his face turns red. I guess the fact that I've made Zack somewhat off limits to him up until now has made things slightly awkward.

"Nate, what are you doing? Get back in my room before Zack sees you!" Cody comes running to our door, immediately noticing Zack's consciousness at the completion of his sentence. "Oh, Zack…" Cody sighs.

"Who's the kid?" Zack asks as he gets out of bed and walks toward Nate.

Cody immediately looks at me. His eyes make it clear that he wants approval to introduce Nate. Although I wanted it to be at a much different time, I really have no choice but to approve. If I lie now, Nate will know that I am lying and that can only make matters worse. So I might as well just keep a clean slate and be honest.

"That's Nate." I say with a slight discontent.

"Well I know that. Cody kind of just shouted his name loud enough for the whole hallway to hear. I meant to ask how do you know him?" Zack begins to stare at Nate intensely as if trying to remember if he knows the kid. "Wait a sec. I saw this kid around the boat like a month or two ago. I thought he was a guest, but what kind of guest stays on the boat for this long?"

"That's the thing. He isn't a guest." Cody says, taking a deep breath after his sentence. "He kind of snuck onto this ship because his parents died in a plane crash. So now Luke and I are taking care of him."

Zack's eyes burst open in shock. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking care of a kid sooner?" Zack shouts.

"I know it sounds crazy for us to raise a kid like this, but please don't be angry. Nate is really happy here." Cody states.

"Mad? Why would I be mad because you guys decided to help a kid in need? I think that was really nice of you two." Zack replies. It's funny how two twins can react completely differently over the same thing. "What I am mad about though is that you didn't tell me about this!" Zack adds.

"Well we thought you might freak out." I tell him.

"No way. Especially if this kid is as cool as he looks." Zack winks at Nate. I guess I forgot which twin I am dealing with here.

Nate begins to smile."Luke told me you're really good at video games."

"Haha, yeah I am. I'm undefeated at Galaxy Raiders." Zack brags.

"That's so cool!" Nate's eyes begin to glow. "Please play with me. Please, please, please!"

"Sure, I'd love to. I just have to get ready first. How about you go warm up with Cody in the mean time?"

"Okay. Luke, do you want to play too?" Nate looks at me in excitement.

"I would love to, but I still haven't packed up my suitcase. How about I catch up with you guys in an hour?" I tell the young boy.

"Alrighty. Come on Cody, this way!" Nate shouts as he darts down the hall.

"Don't run too fast Nate. Cody can only run so fast until his trick knee kicks in." Zack states as he and I burst out laughing.

"Very funny Zack." Cody rolls his eyes.

"Codyyyyy hurry!" Nate yells from the end of the hallway.

"Coming!" Cody jogs in his direction. I'm not sure why, but even unwanted turnouts such as this put smiles on my face. It just goes to show that as long as you are spending each day with your best friends a plain old day can be just as exciting as a fun filled one.

* * *

After I get ready for the day, I begin to pack my bag as I think about the entire scene this morning and how much of a relief it is to know that Zack is all for our commitment to Nate. Ever since Cody had trouble tolerating my decision to raise Nate, I feared that Zack would have a similar issue with it. Zack reacted in the extreme opposite way though. He's even eager to play with Nate. I guess that is why Zack is my best friend. He has a truly accepting and friendly nature to him. A personality that I had been searching for in a friend all my life.

"Luke can I ask you something?" Zack asks as he exits the bathroom with one hand still fitting itself through his shirt's sleeve.

"Sure Zack. What's up?"

"Why didn't you want to tell me about Nate?" He asks with a very serious monotone voice. He clearly isn't kidding.

I stay silent for a few seconds and take a deep breath. "I just wasn't sure if you would be okay with it."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well it's just that Cody wasn't exactly accepting of the whole idea at first." I sigh.

"Dude, I'm nothing like Cody. He's always being cautious and paranoid. You know I'm not like that. Besides, we're best friends. I'll always support your decisions. After all, it's not like I betrayed you back when I found out you were gay." Zack responds.

How could I not have realized this before? Of course Zack is different from Cody, but I couldn't make the connection. I'm still stuck on one part of what he said though. We're best friends… he never explicitly said that before. Those simple words made me feel like I have more importance in Zack's life than I'd ever felt before.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for not trusting you fully." I groan. I can't believe I was this oblivious.

"Hey bro, don't worry about it. You didn't really do anything wrong. I was just wondering why you never told me." Zack smiles as he places a hand on my back. "Besides, I'm sure you just didn't tell me because you wanted to make sure nothing would happen to Nate."

Zack does have a point. For someone who isn't book smart, he seems to know me better than I know myself.

"Anyway, I'd better go hit the game room. I have a youngster to destroy in Galaxy Raiders." Zack states as he walks toward the door.

"Don't beat him too badly!" I remind Zack. He is playing with a seven year old after all.

"I'll try." He says, as he closes the door. And with that, I am left alone to pack up my things.

* * *

After the majority of my suitcase is packed, I decide to go to the game room. Spending these last few hours with my friends is a necessity, especially now that I can actually hang with Zack and Nate at the same time.

As I walk toward the game room, I continue to think about what Zack told me in our room a little while ago. Something about it seemed all too familiar… wait just a minute. He mentioned how he stuck by me even when he found out I was gay… at least he's accepting… unlike some people...

* * *

* * *

_**One Year Ago…**_

Where was I? Oh… now I remember…

After discovering that I was in fact the boy who was caught checking out another boy's dick, Toby stared at me with a face of pure disgust. It was as if he didn't know who I was anymore.

Like I said before, he didn't become violent though. In fact, what he decided to do was even worse for me mentally.

He walked right by me without even saying a word and left me lying on the bathroom floor. As if I didn't even matter more… some friend he was…

By the time school let out that day, it spread around that I was gay. Everyone said that the big kid that I checked out, apparently named Brutus, spread it around school. I told them that it was just a rumor though. One thing that was some sort of relief though was that I didn't hear anything about Toby spreading it around the school building…

After school, I walked home in the pouring rain by myself even though Toby lived on the same block as me. I didn't want any part of that "so called" friend of mine. However, after walking for a few blocks, that was about to change.

"Hey bro, what are you doing without an umbrella? Get under mine!" Toby shouted as he hovered his umbrella over me. I, however, did not speak a word to him.

Noticing the seriousness in my face, Toby stopped joking around. "Wait a second. Luke, you're mad from before aren't you. Does that mean… you really are gay?" He stared at me with fearful eyes. Apparently he still had his doubt.

I stopped walking and turned toward him. "What different does it make now? The whole school thinks I am!" I cry out.

"Answer my question Luke." Toby insisted as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

I remained silent for a moment. "Yes, I am." I sigh. It felt so good to get that off my chest. He wouldn't have come back to me if he wasn't willing to accept me, so I thought honesty would be best.

Toby quickly jumped back. "Dude, I can't believe this. You're a homo… why?" He looked at me in disgust.

"I don't know why. Why do you like girls? It's the same reason." I replied.

"I can't believe all this time you've been checking out boys. Wait a second, are you my friend because you are into me?" Toby asked as he backed away even further. I was in shock that he would even ask that. Did he really think gay people were just constantly thinking about boys in dirty ways and that I'd been using him all along?

"Are you serious? Of course not. We're best friends. I would never use you like that." I told him.

"I'm best friends… with a homo…" Toby whispered to himself.

"Is there a problem?" I became stern with him.

"Look" Toby paused. "Luke, don't take this personally, but since everyone in school thinks you're a fag now if I am around you too much then people might think the same of me. We can still be friends after school, but in school I can't be seen with you."

At the time I felt as if I was about to cry. How could Toby have forsaken me like that? It was as if I was nothing more than a mere tool in his quest to gain a reputation. So since I was of no value to him, apparently I was easily disposable.

One tear flew down my face as I slowly moved toward Toby. My teeth clenched together under my lips. Once I placed myself next to him, I rested one hand upon his shoulder.

"Toby dear…" I started with a smile on my face. "GO SCREW YOURSELF!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I punched him straight across the face. I felt absolutely possessed at the time. As if my rage was uncontrollable. However, looking back at this I think Toby deserved it.

Toby flew to the ground in pain. I proceeded to pick up his umbrella and snap it in two. "Some friend you were!" I spat in his face and threw the two halves of his umbrella down beside him. On that note, I stomped away with hatred consuming me. I felt as if I could destroy anyone in my way, yet at the same time I felt alone…

* * *

As soon as I arrived home, I stormed into my room and just thought for a while. At the time I wondered if there even was a purpose for me anymore. I had no friends to live for and I had no desire to go back to school. Suicide was definitely up there on my list of things to consider.

For the next and final week of school before the summer I did not attend school. For the first few days I pretended to be sick, but eventually I had to tell my mom that I hated my school. Since it was the last two days at that point she let me skip school, but she said that I would have to go back once the next school year rolled around.

* * *

A few weeks into the summer, my grandparents had their 50th Wedding Anniversary party on none other than the S.S. Tipton. When I attended on that day, I immediately spotted a celebrity aboard the ship. It was the former singer, Little Little. I got to know him and we hung out for a little while. Of course I didn't tell him I was gay though since that little detail has caused nothing but trouble in my life so far.

Anyway, apparently his real name was Marcus and he went to school on the ship. However, his record label wanted him back so he had to leave. Once I heard that his spot in the ship's school was up for grabs for any boy interested, I ran back to my mom to beg her to let me go to school on the ship. We went to the manager, Mr. Moseby, to discuss the price and if I would be able to take Marcus' place. His spot was ineed up for grabs, but the price was outrageous to attend. My mother just couldn't afford it…

I walked back to the party room in discontent. I guess attending school on a ship was too good to be true.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going." She shouted. I looked up and noticed I ran into yet another celebrity on this ship. It was none other than London Tipton! Talk about a ship full of rich people…

"Sorry." I sighed.

"Hmmm, you look poor. Maybe you can help me?" London smiled as if she was trying to get on my good side.

"Excuse me?" I retorted.

"Come with me!" London tried to pull me.

"Why should I help you? You just called me poor." I glared at her. She certainly was a weird one.

"I'll pay you!" She insisted. It seemed like my chance was finally coming.

"We just might have a deal. You see, I want to attend school here next year, but my mom can't afford it. Do you think you can pay my admission fee?" I asked her.

"Sure, now hurry!" London pulled me toward her room. Apparently she wanted me to help her get rid of her roommate, Bailey. That morning, after a huge argument between Bailey and London because London said she resembled a walrus on a bad day, Bailey decided to dump all of London's jewelry aboard. London said she would get her revenge and I was about to aid her in doing so.

So after London very gently used her pliers to rip my arm open, she went to Moseby to tell him and frame Bailey. After I verified it was indeed Bailey who did that to me, Moseby had Bailey kicked off the boat. Bailey denied doing it, but I guess the victim's opinion is more important than a student's.

So, from there, Mr. Moseby granted me my seat at half cost for the inconvenience I had undergone with getting "stabbed by Bailey". My mom accepted and gave the money for the other half to Moseby. So the thousands of dollars that London gave me were for me to spend freely on the ship for the year which I have been attending. Of course I gave some to Zack and Cody since they were in need of money, and I have been spending a lot on Nate lately as well. So yeah, that's how I got on this ship…

* * *

* * *

*Thump*

I fly to the ground as someone falls on top of me. I guess I was so enveloped in my thoughts that I didn't notice my surroundings.

"Oh, Zack." I say as I stand up.

"Luke we have a huge problem!" Zack jumps up in a panic. "Mr. Moseby figured out about Nate and took him away!"

"WHAT?" I shout in fear.

Zack tries to remain calm "Yeah, once we dock tomorrow, Nate will be sent to a foster home and out of our lives for good."

How could this have happened? I guess the only way that I can get to the bottom of this is by going to the source.

"Zack, we're going to Mr. Moseby. Nate isn't going anywhere as long as I'm around." I say sternly. And with that, we march toward the front desk.

* * *

_Will Luke be able to reclaim Nate or will he lose him forever? Read on to find out! _^_^

_If you hadn't noticed, I waited until I got a sufficient amount of reviews before I even though about writing this chapter. In other words, if you want more chapters then REVIEW!_

_Anyway, I would like to let you guys know that I will have more time now that I have overcome many obstacles in my life that prevented me from writing! Only two more chapters to go so be on the lookout._

_This time i__n your review__, I would really like to hear your opinion on the events that took place in this chapter!  
_


	17. Loyalty Until the End

Chapter 17 – Loyalty Until the End

* * *

Zack and I make our way to the front desk to find Mr. Moseby speaking with Cody.

"Where is he?" I immediately ask as I continue marching toward the two of them.

"Luke, perfect timing. Cody already told me everything and I was just telling him how what the two you were doing is a felony. I have decided to let you guys off with a warning this time, but I'm afraid the boy can't stay with you." Mr. Moseby sighs.

"I don't care if it's a felony, where is he?" I repeat. The last thing I'm concerned with right now is if I'm in trouble or not. I just care about Nate.

"Look, Cody told me about how important this child is to the both of you. However, as the manager of this ship, I can't allow two of my students to care for a little boy. Besides, what exactly were you planning to do with him tomorrow when you are to leave the ship?" Mr. Moseby says with sympathy.

Mr. Moseby has raised a very good point. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I have to go home starting tomorrow. Was Cody planning on taking Nate home with him? I think I was planning on keeping him, but I hadn't even thought about telling my mom about this. I doubt she would just accept a kid in secrecy.

I just look down in shame. I thought I was doing a really good thing for Nate, but I guess I was just building a relationship that was inevitably bound to be broken. All that I did was build the hopes of a seven year old boy to later watch them collapse without me having the ability to do anything about it.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I will give you the rest of today to spend time with the boy since we will not be docking until tomorrow morning. You just have to wait until the ship counselor is done speaking with him." Mr. Moseby states.

"Wait a second you don't mean Mr. Blanket, do you? That guys a nut job!" Zack chimes in.

From there, I don't even listen to the rest of the conversation. Instead, I dart in the direction of Mr. Blanket's office. My heart keeps telling me that seeing Nate will make everything better. My mind, however, knows that tonight will bring the unavoidable.

* * *

As soon as I arrive at Mr. Blanket's office, I notice a look on Nate's face that I hadn't seen since before I had taken him in. One of discomfort and in dire need of a friend.

"Luke!" Nate cries as he runs toward me, throws his arms around me and stuffs his head into my stomach. I look down and smile, just wishing things could stay this way forever…

"Welcome Luke. I spoke with Nate and I must say, you clearly have been doing a good job taking care of this young man." Mr. Blanket says, serious for once.

"What did you ask him?" I question the suspicious counselor.

"Well I just told him the usual." Mr. Blanket tells me.

"Yeah, we were drawing smiley faces on muffins!" Nate declares. Was this guy actually analyzing anything at all about Nate or just playing arts and crafts? What a creep…

"That's really great, but come on; we're going to go have some real fun." I pull on Nate's arm.

"But I was having fun here!" Nate releases my grip from his arm.

"Come on Nate. Wouldn't you rather play with Cody, Zack and I?" I reply to him.

"I can do that any time." Nate states as he runs over and picks up a puppet. "Look, Mr. Blanket said this is a puppet of your teacher!" Nate smiles. I guess he really doesn't know why he is here or what's going to be of him tomorrow…

I take a deep breath and decide to just hang out with Nate in Mr. Blanket's office. If he wants to play here, then I will just have to do the same. I want to spend every second that I can with him.

During this individualized moment with Nate, tears are brought to my eyes. Why must this end? Just the thought of knowing that this is the last time I'll ever spend with someone I love this much pains me.

"Okay guys. I need to get going. It's cold slaw night tonight!" Mr. Blanket smiles. I don't even want to know what that was insinuating…

"Well then, come on Nate. Let's go find Zack and Cody!" I plead with him.

"Alrighty!" Nate exclaims as he gives me another hug. "Let's go!"

* * *

After reuniting with Zack and Cody and grabbing a bite to eat, we all head to the Game Room for one last time. Luckily, it even happens to be completely empty too. Well then, this is it. The final hour has come.

The entire time we spend in the Game Room, I pay complete attention to Nate. I am still trying to grasp the concept that I will not be seeing him ever again.

An hour into playing, I turn around and notice Mr. Moseby approaching in the distance. I turn to Cody who is staring down the hallway as well.

"Okay guys, last game!" Cody says as he quickly pays attention to the screen. I smile at his excitement for a few seconds, until I realize the reality that is about to come.

Tears pile up in my eyes as I turn toward Zack. "Let's let Nate win this one." I whisper into his ear. Zack winks back at me. Sure he has only known the kid for less than a day, but Zack still knows how important Nate is to me. Zack's truly a great friend in every sense of the word.

As the last round progresses, every memory I had with Nate begins to consume my brain. The time when he first met me and pleaded for me to play games with him. The time when he saw me ejaculating. The time when I had to tell Nate that Cody and I are dating after he saw us kiss. The time when Nate told me that his parents died and he's had nowhere to live. The time when Cody tried to turn him in. The time when Nate walked in on us right after we had sex. The good times, the bad times, and even the embarrassing times. Every second I spent with Nate feels like a priceless diamond in my life that I wouldn't trade for the world.

Once the last button is pressed, and Nate's player is the winner, I turn to Nate who is still digesting the screen before.

"Did I… win?" He asks confused.

"Yup. Congrats buddy!" Zack smiles.

"I WON!" Nate yelps as he jumps into the air.

I fall to my knees in tears. I just can't take holding it back anymore.

Nate looks at me in discomfort. "Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'll let you win next time." Nate sighs. Next time… if only there could be a next time…

"Nate, don't leave me!" I cry out as I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him as hard as I possibly could.

"It's time." Mr. Moseby states as he stands behind us. "We made a special room for him. "

"Luke, what are they talking about? What's going on?" Nate asks me.

"They're here because starting tomorrow you're going to live in a brand new house." I tell him as I try to stop crying.

"Are you going to be in the new house too?" Nate questions me with a look of uncertainty.

"I'm sorry buddy, but not this time. We all love you very much though. Me, Cody, and even Zack."

"But I don't want to leave you guys." Nate pleads with me. This is really breaking my heart…

"I know you don't, and neither do I. But it's for the best." I say, hating every last word of that sentence. I know Nate has to go with them whether I want him to or not. If it were up to me, I'd move to a far off, isolated forest where just me, Cody and Nate could live together with nobody to bother us. That would be the life… however, I can't let Nate sense my hatred for the idea of losing him or he will hate the rest of his life as long as I'm not in it.

Cody then forms a hug between the three of us. "Don't ever forget us." He says with confidence. Of all people, I thought Cody would be crying at a moment like this. I guess Cody doesn't want Nate to feel like we're all crying over him. It might just make things harder.

Suddenly, one of Moseby's security guards takes Nate by the hand.

"Bye Nate… I will never forget you." I saying as I wipe the tears from my eyes again.

"NO! Let go! Luke, help me! I don't want to leave!" Nate screams in disdain as he tries to get out of the grip of the two guards. Tears begin to fall from his eyes. Tears yearning to stay with me forever…

I slam my head against the ground in frustration. Just seeing that crying face of his and the emotions that I created through the bond we shared is too much for me to bear.

"Luke, I love you! Please don't let them take me away!" Nate cries out again.

I look up at his cry face in the distance and completely lose any and all acceptance to the display of events before me. "GET OFF OF YOU HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" I shout as I dart toward the men taking Nate away. All that I want is to stay with Nate, and anyone who dares get in my way will have their heads ripped off!

"Luke no! Stop it! You're just going to get yourself in trouble!" Cody calls out to me.

Suddenly, Zack jumps on top of me and forces me to tumble to the ground. "Dude, you have to relax. Nate is going to be okay." He tells me.

"NO! WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!" I scream as I send Zack flying into the wall.

I quickly try to get back up and run to Nate's rescue, but Cody manages to wrap his entire body around my right leg. "Luke, please stop. We'll get through this together." Cody pleads with eyes of comfort.

As I stare into Cody eyes, I see that he is in fact as against the idea of losing Nate as I am. He, however, has one thing I do not: confidence that the ones he loves will help him through this.

I look down the hallway, watching Nate continue to stare at me completely speechless as they come to a turn. "Nate, I promise that I will see you again someday!" I shout down the hallway. "Someday…" I repeat as Nate turns the corner and my knees strike the ground. Nate…

* * *

After about a minute of silence passes by, Zack finally speaks.

"I'm gonna go say my last goodbye to Violet. Will you guys be alright without me?" Zack says.

"Yeah, we'll be okay. We have one another. Go do what you need to do." Cody tells his brother. I, however, just remain with my head stuffed between my legs in silence. I just don't know what to feel anymore.

"Later then. Hope you feel better Luke." Zack comforts me with a pat on the back. I don't react to his action at all though.

Once Zack exits, Cody starts to hug me again. "Come on Luke. Let's go back to your room." Cody sighs as he helps me stand up. I cooperate even though a part of me continues saying not to. I want to stay with Cody while at the same time not make him worry even more about me for these last few moments.

Cody looks at my half dead face. "How are you?" Cody asks with a concerned tone.

I look into Cody's eyes and realize how worried I seem to be making him. I'm such a jerk sometimes. "I'm fine. I just need to go clean up. Maybe I'll catch up with you later." I state.

"Sounds good to me. I have some last second packing to do anyway." Cody smiles. He then gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. He really is too nice to me sometimes. He just works around my schedule as if it's no big deal...

* * *

Upon arriving in my room, I leave the lights off and shut the door. I don't know how to act right not and maybe not seeing will help me to find the answer in my mind.

I lay down in my bed and just begin to think for a while. Sure I told Cody that I came back here to clean up, but that was just an excuse to have some alone time. Because if I can't be with Nate, then I don't feel like being with anyone else.

I rest my head on my pillow and stare at the darkened ceiling. Can all of this really, truly be happening? Maybe this is all just a bad dream? Maybe Nate is just waiting for me to wake up and give him a big hug? This has to be an illusion. This just has to be a dream…

What kind of reality would put a child in my life and just take him away like this? Is there some sort of higher being just looking down and laughing at my, rather our pain?

I guess this is just the reality we live in. One that gives and takes away. A world that gives every living thing upon it pain and sorrow. This is definitely not a world that I, or anyone else for that matter, should have to live through. It is sheer torture in every sense of the word.

* * *

After several minutes of thinking, the memory of Nate being taken away begins to replay in my head. Seeing Nate in that state of mind where he was depending on me to save him and I couldn't do anything was truly traumatizing. If I couldn't even help the child I promised I would take care of then what purpose do I have? The answer is simple: I have no purpose. I couldn't keep my promise to Nate. Therefore, I no longer deserve to live unless Nate is here with me.

I stumble out of my room and slam the door in fury. 'I have to find Nate!' I tell myself as I dart through the hallway.

"NATE!" I scream at the top of my lungs in hopeful fearlessness.

Suddenly, I hear a slight whimper in the far off distance cry out my name. Could it be?

"Nate!" I say with a smile of relief across my face. "I'm coming to take you with me buddy!"

"Luke, I need you!" I hear his melodic voice cry out a little less faint this time.

As soon as I reach the Sky Deck, I call out once again. "Nate?" I say eagerly.

"Luke, please hurry! I'm scared!" Nate exclaims. His voice is clearly most evident on the Sky Deck. It really is him!

The voice continues to call me, but I can't seem to find it no matter how hard I look. Finally, I reach the peak of the boat, where the voice seems more present than anywhere else. "Luke…" Nate sighs in disbelief. Has he lost hope in me? Well, don't worry Nate. Whatever it takes, I will get you back.

Suddenly, I look down and realize that the voice has been there all along. I was just looking in all the wrong places. While I was looking all around for him on the ship, he was in fact not aboard the ship. Instead he was drowning in the ocean.

"NATE!" I shout as tears begin to roll down my eyes. I extend my hand down into the ocean, but as if it wasn't obvious enough to begin with my hand isn't long enough to reach him. I clench my fist together and become aware of what I must do. I let Nate down once, but not this time.

I jump off of the ship into the ocean, forcing myself to drop below the surface a few feet before I can come to Nate's aid. I can't let him down...

I furiously swim back to the surface to rescue Nate. However, when I arrive at the surface he is no longer there.

"Luke!" A voice cries out to me from upon the ship. I look up to find Zack. I decide to ignore him though. Nate is my priority right now. Not Zack, or even Cody.

I dive under the water to search for Nate. I can't just let him die. Not without me right beside him. If either one of us is to die tonight, then both of will perish.

I continue to search for Nate, but to no avail. It's as if he just disappeared, as if he was never even here to begin with.

"Luke!" I manage to still hear Zack yell from the surface. 'Maybe he can help me find Nate?' I think to myself as I decide to swim back the surface. Don't worry Nate; we're coming to save you!

I swim upward, until the light becomes present on the surface. However, with only a few feet until I reach the surface, my body begins to die out. I'm so close to the surface, yet getting further and further away by the seconds. I guess this is truly the end. Sorry Zack. Sorry Cody. Sorry… Nate…

…

…

…

* * *

_And that's the end of the very sad final chapter. In the end, Luke became psychotic over his own yearning and killed himself. I hope you guys don't hate me for ending it like this, but it was the plan all along..._

_Just a point of clarity, the voice Luke heard was all in his head. Nate wasn't in the ocean, nor did Nate actually die. I could've left Nate's fate up your own assumptions, but I think making that clear will help since the next story will be told from Nate's point of view.  
_

_Anyway, I will probably make a preview to the next story like I had done at the end of "Dying For Love" for this story. So don't take this off of your alerts._

_This time, more so than ever, I am DYING to hear opinions via review. Let me know what you thought of this story and how much you hate me right now. _:)

_Once last point, expect the sequel to this story to begin at the start of 2011. I'll probably work on some of my other stories in the meantime._

_Well, it's been a really fun, bumpy ride writing this story. I got a lot of great (and not so great) feedback at times, and I highly appreciate the good and bad thoughts. Please continue to follow my writing. Once again, thank you for reading! I love all of my readers! _^_^_  
_


	18. Loyalty in Hope

**A/N - Hahahaha guess what? The previous chapter wasn't the last chapter and what happened at the end of the last chapter was NOT the ending to this story! This, however, is the last chapter (I promise this time) =D **

**This one's going to be a long read so brace yourself! Hope you all enjoy the last chapter of Dying For Love 'The Luke Version'!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 – Loyalty in Hope

* * *

Sorry Zack. Sorry Cody. Sorry… Nate…

…

…

…

… Luke…

…

…

Luke!

… "Huh?" I groan as my eyes open. I immediately find myself listening to Zack's voice, but in a different light. Instead of him crying out to me in fear, he's simply trying to rid me of my slumber.

Was all of that a dream? Surely I wasn't drowning, but at what point did I actually fall asleep?

"Where's Nate?" I ask, hoping that maybe, just maybe his being taken away was all in my head.

"He was taken away by Moseby, remember?" Zack reminds me. "Dude, are you feeling okay?"

I stare at Zack in confusion. So I did lose Nate. It seems as if the crap in my life is still present, but my release from it was prevented. A part of me still wishes I had actually drowned. Anything would be better than living with the plague I have been given.

"I'm fine. So what's up?" I try to change the subject. Of course I'm not fine, but I've already established that with myself so I don't need to talk it out with a friend.

"Cody was looking for you. Since it's the last night aboard the ship he was wondering if you wanted to swap rooms with Woody and sleep in his room tonight. I said I'm okay with Woody crashing in here so now it's up to you." Zack smiles at me. It's as if both of our minds are on completely different matters. He's concerned with utilizing these last few moments while I'm torn on the past. Sleeping with Cody does sound like a good idea though. He's pretty much the only person I have to live for anymore.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." I say as I hop out of bed and advance toward the bedroom door.

As soon as I exit my room, I stare down the hallway. Vivid images of the dream I'd had only a few minutes ago begin to replay in my head. I picture myself dashing down the hallway in response to Nate's call. I can't believe that what I thought to be so real was only a dream. I was so close to leaving this world and all of its burdens behind, yet now I'm as far away from doing so as I'd ever been.

* * *

I immediately find Cody's bedroom door already open. Cody smiles once he notices me. "Hey Luke. Feeling better?"

"A little bit." I state honestly to Cody. In comparison to my response toward Zack on that same question, I was much more honest with Cody. I guess I just can't lie to Cody anymore. Zack might be a good friend, but Cody is the one that I trust above all.

"Well guess what? I have some good news!" Cody yelps ecstatically as he pulls me into his room.

"What is it?" I ask, still a bit monotone. It sounds like Cody's nerd voice. You know, the one that he uses just before he's about to announce some lame discovery of his. Usually I'd pretend to be proud of him, but today is an exception.

As soon as Cody shuts the door behind us, he continues talking. "I think I might have found a way for us to get Nate back!" Cody states.

My eyes widen. "Really?" I ask in doubt. That was not the reply I expected at all, but I'm certainly not complaining.

"Well I was researching the legal requirements to adopt children and the only requirements are that the caretaker must be at least twenty five years of age, and have a stable lifestyle. In other words, almost anyone can adopt Nate." Cody tells me.

"But I'm not twenty five and neither are you. And for all we know someone might adopt him before we are old enough." I sigh. Did Cody really miss such a fatal flaw?

"True, but that is not where I was going with this plan. I was actually thinking that maybe you could talk your mother into adopting Nate. I would ask my mom, but it is much more difficult to adopt if your parents have divorced." Cody explains to me. "Besides, I think that you want Nate more than I ever could!"

A smile forms across my face. This plan might actually work. My dad might be out the picture, but it's not because of a divorce. In fact, my mom is the one who stood by me and raised me. My dad kind of got her pregnant in their teenage years and just vanished.

"Should I call my mom right now?" I ask my boyfriend.

"Go for it!" Cody insists. "It's not like you have anything to lose."

"Now that we're on the topic of Nate again, how exactly did Mr. Moseby find out all of this?" I bring up to Cody. That question had just hit me. It's not like any of us told Moseby about Nate.

Cody looks down. "You mean, you don't know?" Cody clarifies with me. Did I just strike a nerve? Well, it couldn't be Cody's doing because he seems to want Nate back as well. I wonder…

"I have no clue." I repeat.

Cody takes a deep breath. "Well, apparently Nate found one of the guest's room keys aboard the ship. He said he tried to tell you about it this morning, but you were worried Zack might wake up so you told him to stop talking." Oh, so that's what Nate meant when he said "guess what I found" this morning. "So apparently those room keys have tracking devices on them and when the guest told Moseby that he lost the key, they tracked it back to Nate. From there Mr. Moseby found it odd that Zack and I were hanging out with a child until eventually he put two and two together. And, well, you know everything from there." Cody sighs.

So, it's my fault that Nate is gone. Had I let him show me what he found I could've taken it from him and prevented any of this…

Cody notices my face of discontent. "Don't feel bad. You didn't know the importance of your action. What's done is done." Cody pats me on the back. He's right though. All I've been doing up until now is beating myself up and it took me until my boyfriend pointed it out to even realize this. Well, now that there's a spark of hope I refuse to let myself be beaten down again!

I give Cody a kiss on the cheek and move my lips toward his ear. "Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever." I whisper. Cody smiles at my flattery toward him as I pull out my cell phone. It's time to give my mother a little call.

* * *

I put the phone to my ear after dialing the numbers accordingly. Cody lays down on his bed and watches me as I eagerly await my mother.

"Hello? Who's this?" The women on the other line asks.

"Mom? It's me, Luke."

"Oh, hey sweety! I'll be there tomorrow at ten to pick you up! I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you too."

"So, did you call just to say hi?"

"Well, not exactly. I kind of have a big favor to ask." I swallow in hesitation. I'm not sure why, but I feel intimidated to actually ask my mom if she can adopt a child.

"What is it?" She replies.

I finally muster up the courage needed and spew out my response. "Can we add a new member to our family?"

"Awww, did you find a new lady friend?" My mother excitedly asks.

"Not exactly." I tell her. Technically I'm not lying. I am not dating a girl. "I meant like a child."

"I'm glad you said that!"

"Why?"

"Well I was going to wait until I got there tomorrow to tell you, but I'm pregnant!" My mom proclaims. Wait a minute… PREGNANT! That's not what I meant…

"Pregnant? Who's the father?" I immediately ask. It's not like she's married. Cody also pops his head up in shock. He's clearly as surprised as I am.

"Shortly after you left I fell in love with this amazing guy named Cody and a few weeks ago we decided we'd start trying to have a baby. I guess the first time was a charm!" She exclaims. Her boyfriends name is Cody and she had sex with him around the same time my Cody had sex with me? Go figure…

"That's great mom." I sigh. So much for taking Nate home. I look at Cody and swing my head from side to side to indicate that it's a no.

"I'll bring my boyfriend with me to pick you up tomorrow. I have to go visit my doctor right now though for my weekly checkup."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye…" I try to stay positive as not to alarm her.

"Love you!" She states as I close the phone.

"So, it didn't work out?" Cody asks.

"Yeah, apparently she beat me to it. She's pregnant." I roll my eyes as I plop onto Cody's bed.

"I thought you said she wasn't married?" Cody points out.

"She did it with her 'amazing' new boyfriend." I use air quote to emphasis my sarcasm.

"Oh…" Cody sighs. "Well maybe I can talk my mom into it."

"Then give her a call!" I yelp as I reach for his phone.

"I talked to her this morning. She's performing tonight and after she sings she's typically not in the best mood. I'll just ask her once she gets here tomorrow." Cody tells me.

"I really hope this works out. I don't want to never be able to see Nate again." I stuff my face into my pillow in a panic.

"Whatever happens will be for the best. Now let's get to sleep so that we can wake up early enough to say our last goodbyes." Cody smiles at me. He just seems so positive even in such hard times.

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight" I say as Cody shuts off the light. "Coderific!" I continue with extra annunciation. Cody begins to blush in the moonlight as he joins me under the covers.

"I love you." Cody whispers as he grabs my hand under the blanket.

"Love you too." I smile as I stare into Cody's eyes. We continue gazing at each other until we fall asleep.

* * *

*Yawn*

I slowly open my eyes to find Cody's face buried into my chest and my hand on his butt. Not exactly how I fell asleep, but okay then.

I gaze at the alarm clock and notice that it is seven in the morning. Knowing that Cody takes a while to get ready, I begin to shake him a bit to wake him up.

"Cody." I call him. I guess being a heavy sleeper runs in the Martin family.

"Mmmph. Luke." Cody says. Did he just groan? What the hell is he dreaming about?

"Faster Luke, faster." Cody begins to thrust forward into me. This can't be serious.

I begin to burst out in laughter. Seeing Cody acting like a pervert in his dreams is actually somewhat of a sigh of relief for me. I guess I'm not the only one with dirty thoughts.

As soon as I begin to laugh, Cody's eyes begin to open. After gaining consciousness, he realizes that he is quite literally humping my leg. "Ahhh!" Cody yelps as he jumps up.

Cody then turns a bright red. "Awww, it's okay Coderific. That was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. It actually made me happy to know that I am in your dreams." I smile at my lover.

"Well at least Woody wasn't here or that could've turned out bad." Cody begins to chuckle himself.

"Anyway, it's seven o'clock. How about you and I get ready and head down to the Sky Deck for one last meal together?" I ask Cody. I may be acting like I'm over Nate right about now, but trust me when I tell you that I'm far from it. In fact, I'm more eager to find out if Cody's mom will say yes than anything else right now.

"That sounds like fun!" Cody scratches his head. He has the most adorable morning hair.

"Okay, let's meet there in an hour!" I inform him as I get out of bed.

"Got it!" He winks at me as I walk out the door and head to my room. I can't believe this is going to be the last meal I have with Cody for a long time.

* * *

After getting ready while avoiding to wake up Zack and Woody, I make my way to the Sky Deck and find Cody staring off the edge of the boat.

"Hey Cody, I made it!" I state as I join Cody on the railing. I immediately notice the land before us. "We docked already?"

"Looks like it." Cody sighs. "I can't believe we'll be going our separate ways for a few years."

"I know what you mean. I'm going to miss you so much." I give my boyfriend a hug.

"Don't forget to call me!" Cody muffles through my shirt which his head has been dug into.

"How could I forget? I can't wait to hear about your success in Yale!" I wink at him.

"Haha, yeah. Well let's go grab some food." Cody says as he marches toward the buffet table.

"Wait a second. What's that?" I state as I point toward the car pulling up in front of the boat. Cody immediately comes running back. I squint my eyes to read the logo planted on the car door. "It says 'American Child Care Inc.'" My eyes bulge open. "They're taking Nate away already? But they told our parents to be here in another two hours!"

Cody remains silent and stares at the car with a serious expression drawn across his face. "I guess breakfast can wait. Let's go see Mr. Moseby." Cody says as he stands upright. I nod and follow him. I'm glad me and Cody are both on the same page here. Now matter what, Nate isn't leaving us without a fight.

* * *

Upon arrival at the front desk, Cody and I find Mr. Moseby furiously writing. "We noticed that Child care is already here." Cody speaks to get Moseby's attention.

"That's correct. I'm filling out some documentation on the matter. Nate will be leaving in the next thirty minutes." He informs us.

"No! You can't let him leave yet!" I shout at the manager of the ship.

"I'm sorry boys, but as manager I have no choice."

"What Luke meant to say is that you can't let him go because I was going to see if my mom can take Nate into our family." Cody replies.

"That is easier said than done. You're mother will need to be investigated and actually agree to raise the child before any of that can happen. Unless you can get her to at least agree before Nate leaves, I will not be able to help you." Mr. Moseby tells us as he resumes his task prior to our arrival.

"Fine!" Cody states as he pulls out his cell phone. "Since she won't be here until it's too late, I'll have to call her."

Cody holds down the "8" key which immediately triggers calling his mother's phone. I hope this works…

After about thirty seconds of holding my breath, Cody shuts his phone. "She didn't answer." He sighs. "I'm so sorry Luke. I know how much you wanted this."

I notice tears beginning to form in Cody's eyes. For the first time, it looks like he's more upset over this than I am. It's as if he's upset because he'd let me down though. I guess my feelings are his main concern.

"It's fine. Let's go down and talk to those Child Care people." I take Cody by the hand and advance toward the boat's entryway. For the first time since Nate has left, I feel confident that whatever happens will truly be for the best!

* * *

Cody and I walk hand and hand until we arrive at the car. Apparently it seems to be vacant though. I guess the people here to pick up Nate are already aboard the boat.

"They're not here…" I sigh as I scope the area.

"Do you wanna head back?" Cody groans. Seeing him in discontent alongside me makes it not quite as bad for some reason. I feel as if we can go through this as a team instead of struggling all alone.

"I guess so." I state as I begin to walk back toward the boat. Suddenly, however, a noise begins to form in the distance. I quickly turn around and notice a light quickly approaching from far away. After about five seconds of focusing, the sound becomes clearly identifiable to me.

"Is that… a police car?" I ask Cody. Why on earth are the police coming? Did something happen?

"I think so." Cody says in confusion. I guess he's as clueless as I am.

The police car pulls up in front of the boat and a cop gets out of the car. Don't police officers usually travel in groups of two or more? I wonder why this one is alone.

I look at his badge which reads "Marcel" on it. Officer Marcel, huh?

The officer takes out a note pad and begins to scroll through it. Once he reaches a particular page, he places a finger on it and looks up. "Is this by any chance the S.S. Tipton?" He asks with a relaxed tone.

I swallow and take a deep breath. "Yes sir." I reply. Talking to authority figures can be really intimidating!

"Are you boys students aboard this ship?" He glares at us.

"Yeah. What's wrong officer?" Cody responds this time. Good thing too because apparently he's less frightened by authoritative figures than I am.

"Hmmm." Officer Marcel begins to scratch his chin as he stares intently at me. I begin to quiver in fear. The last thing I wanted was all of this attention. "You wouldn't happen to be Luke, would you?" He continues staring at me.

"Y-yes I would… how do you know me?" I mutter uncomfortably.

Without speaking, the police officer walks toward me. I begin to furiously shake without even knowing why.

"The name's Cody Marcel. You're mom told me to come meet her out here to pick you up." The young man flashes a smile as he offers me a handshake.

"Oh, so you're my mom's boyfriend. Cool!" I smile and shake his hand. What a sigh of relief. I thought something might've happened. Maybe to Nate…

"Wait a minute Luke. You never told me your mom's boyfriend has the same name as me!" Cody yelps.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that…" I begin to laugh a bit.

"Oh, so you must be Cody then? I assume you're a good friend of Luke's?" Officer Marcel says. Good friend? Way to downplay our relationship Mr. Marcel.

"Yeah." Cody just plays along. "So is it true that you guys are having a baby?" Cody asks. He probably didn't believe it the first time.

The police man takes a deep breath. "Well, we were going to have a baby. You're mother was even pregnant, Luke. However, last night when she went to the hospital for her check up we discovered that she had a miscarriage."

A miscarriage? I know I shouldn't be happy about such a thing, but the largest grin just begins to crawl across my face. Maybe things might really be falling into place!

I turn to look at Cody and we both begin to smile together. "Okay, I have a huge favor to ask of you." I get straight to the point. I know my mom won't be here for a while and if I don't talk Marcel into helping, then we have no hope of getting this plan to work.

"Wow, I just met you and I'm already being asked favors." Marcel beings to laugh.

"Please! I promise I'll never ask another favor of you ever again!" I gently bow my head.

"I'm just messing with you. What is it?" He stops laughing. I'm actually starting like this guy. He's straight to the point and can handle a little humor. Mom can really pick 'em as strange as that may sound.

"LUKE!" A familiar voice cries out. I quickly turn around as my face lights up. It's Nate!

Nate jumps into my arms and gives me a hug. "Hey buddy!" I greet him with excitement.

"Who's this young boy?" Marcel smiles at the cute little scene before him.

Nate sees the police officer and jumps down to talk with him. "I'm Nathan. Nice to meet you mister… ummm…" Nate tries to read the police officer's badge. "Merkle?"

Marcel begins to chuckle at the Nate. "It's pronounced Marcel."

"Awesome! I can't believe I'm talking to a real policeman!" Nate exclaims with joy. I begin to smile. Nate always seems to have that effect on me.

"Hahaha, you're a really cool kid. Did you know that?" Marcel says as he gives Nate a high five.

"Luke thinks I'm cool too!" Nate tells him.

"That reminds me. Luke, how do you know this boy?" Marcel looks back at me.

I freeze up again. "Ummm, he's just a friend of mine."

"You know kid. If I were to have a youngster I'd want him to be half as cool as you. So, where are you parents?" Marcel asks.

"Nathan, there you are! You are not allowed to just run around talking to people. Besides, it's time to go. Come on! We have all of the paper work we need!" A middle aged lady in a business suit yells. My eyes widen as the women begins to walk down the ship. It's as if with each step she's ripping a piece of my heart out.

"Who's that? Your mom?" Marcel asks.

I quickly snap out of my shock and take action. "Okay, look! That isn't his mom. He doesn't have a mom or a dad. That woman is here to take him to a foster home. I'll tell you the details later. Just please take custody of Nate for now. PLEASE!" I beg.

The police officer looks down at the frightened boy and back up at the women marching down the railing. He takes a deep breath and reaches into his pocket.

"Police Commissioner Marcel reporting! I am taking custody of a child without parents for investigative purposes. Please stand by for contact by a Child Care worker!" Marcel shouts into his communication device. A smile begins to form across my face.

"Roger that!" A woman replies through the device.

"Wait a second. You're a commissioner! That's like the highest ranking police officer in the state!" Cody gasps.

Marcel ignores Cody's comment and advances toward the woman that has come for Nate to meet her halfway down the railing.

"Commissioner Cody Marcel! I am taking custody of this boy for now for investigative purposes. If you have any questions consult the twentieth precinct!" Marcel flips out his badge.

"Commissioner, huh? I'll have to verify that before leaving this boy in the hands of anyone else." The woman whips out her cell phone.

After an extensive chat on her phone, the woman takes a deep breath. "I'm so sorry to have held you up officer. Wait, I mean commissioner!" The women blushes as she walks back up into the ship. "If you would follow me, we just need to inform the manager of the ship of the situation."

Marcel nods and follows the woman onto the ship, with Nate, Cody and I behind him. "What's going on?" Nate asks.

"Don't get too excited yet, but I think you might be able to stay with me." I tell him.

"REALLY?" Nate shouts in ecstasy. I quickly cap his mouth. "Sawee." Nate mutters through my hand.

* * *

After a bit of questioning by Mr. Moseby, it was determined that Marcel could have custody of Nate for the remainder of the day. This is just too good to be true.

For the next half an hour, the four of us guys eat breakfast together. It really feels like I am back to the good old days when Cody, Nate and I could hang out together with nobody to tell us otherwise. To top it all off, hanging out with the commissioner is absolutely amazing. If my mom were to ever marry, this is the guy!

I also speak with Marcel about everything that happened with Nate. From him sneaking onto the boat to me taking care of him and falling in love with him. For an enforcer of the law, he was really cool about it. At this point, if my mom breaks up with him I just might have to start dating him myself! Well, not really, but you get what mean. He's really the best.

* * *

About an hour later, my mom arrives in a taxi cab. I immediately hug her and say sorry about the miscarriage. Marcel tells her the whole situation with Nate and she too falls in love with Nate at first sight. Who couldn't love that kid?

So as a result of this, she agrees to adopt him. She says it gives her something to look forward to now that she isn't going to be having a baby and I will be off to college. Nate gets really excited at all of this news. However, apparently the adoption process takes a while. Since my mom has Marcel working with her though, they predict it will take only a few months instead of the two years a typical adoption takes to finalize.

So, after explaining to Nate that he will have to live in a foster home for just a little while, I immediately dart into my room to grab my suitcase. Upon arriving there, Zack seems to be finishing his own packing.

"Hey bro. You're leaving?" Zack asks

"Yeah. I'm really going to miss hanging out with you. We'd better not lose contact." I raise my voice a bit to show my seriousness.

"Don't worry about it. It's the last time I'm going to see you for a long time. I think there are more important things to worry about than losing contact." Zack winks. He runs over to me and gives me a big hug. "I love you so much bud!" Zack cries out as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Are you… crying?" I look at him in shock. Zack is crying over me? Wow…

I begin to tear up myself as a result of him. Then, without even the slightest expectation on my part, Zack kisses me on the cheek. It was obviously his way of saying I'm going to miss you, not in a boyfriend kind of way. Still though, Zack is not the type of guy I'd expect to even go this far.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. That was really gay. I'm acting like such a girl right now." Zack wipes the tears from his eyes.

"No, it's fine. I know that was just your way of saying you'll miss me. Don't sweat it. I'm really going to miss you too." I smile.

"You truly are the best friend I've ever had Luke. Nobody has ever been as fun to hang out with as you!" Zack places his hand on my shoulder.

"Same can be said for you my man!" I stick my thumb up.

"I'll walk you down to the ship. I want to spend these last few moments with you until you leave." Zack tells me.

"But what about Violet?" I reply as I pick up my suitcase and make my way to the door.

"She left about a half hour ago." Zack sighs. If he reacted like this to me, I can only imagine how hard it was to say goodbye to Violet. Then again, Cody did tell me that little story about how Zack had trouble saying bye to his mom when he first got here. I guess he is like me in that way. I just don't want the good times to end and the people in my life to leave.

"I see… well I'm really glad that you two stuck together until the very end!" I state. Even though I'm not Violet's biggest fan, I am happy for Zack that he has someone to love in that way.

"Thanks. We don't want to keep your parents waiting though. Let's get going!" Zack says as he runs out the door. I begin to giggle at Zack's eagerness. He's so light spirited sometimes. I'm really going to miss him. That part of me that was once madly in love with him may not be here, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him anymore. He truly is my best friend.

* * *

On our way back to my mom, I run into Cody walking along the Sky Deck.

"Oh, Luke. I was actually headed back to see you." Cody tells me.

"Why? What happened?" I immediately begin to think the worst.

"Nothing really. I just thought I would say goodbye to you here where your mom wouldn't see us instead of down there." Cody points out.

"Oh… well… bye then." I begin to blush.

Cody stares at me. "Ummm… later." Cody waves his hand in the air as he too blushes. This is getting very awkward very fast. It's not exactly the way I'd pictured saying by to my boyfriend.

"Oh, come on you two. That was the worst goodbye between two lovers that I'd ever seen. Seriously now, you're making it look like the couple here is me and Luke when you compare our goodbye to that awful display." Zack rolls his eyes.

"Awww, did Zack get emotional again?" Cody smirks and makes Zack blush.

"Oh would you just shut up and kiss already?" Zack swings his head upward to try to hide his strawberry-colored face.

"Fine." Cody smiles. And with that, Cody gives me the last kiss I'll receive from him in a long time. It doesn't feel any different than any other kiss we'd ever had, but the fact that it will be our last kiss for a few years makes it one of the most special kisses I will ever have.

"Let's make a deal." I look into his eyes. "In six years, when we're both out of college, we will live together. Because I don't think I could wait any longer than that."

"You got it! That's definitely something to look forward to." Cody starts to kiss me again. This truly is going to be one of the most memorable days of my life.

* * *

After Cody and I finish our goodbyes, we head back down together with Zack. At this point, their mom is also waiting as well as many other parents surrounding the boat.

We then all say our temporary farewell to Nate and Commissioner Marcel hands him back over to the lady. He also gets all the paper work we need to fill out to apply to adopt Nate. I'm relieved that my parents are so serious about taking in Nate. He's really one of a kind.

As we drive home in Marcel's police car, I think about how amazing today had ended up unfolding. I went from dreaming suicidal thoughts and feeling like there was no hope left last night to gleaming with the hope of the days to come. I have all of those in my life to thank for creating such an unthinkable transformation in me. Zack has been and amazing friend who has accepted me no matter what and always helped me if I'd ever needed it. Cody has been the most thoughtful and loving boyfriend I could ever ask for. Nate has really helped me mature as a person and has been the sweetest little kid there is. Even my mom and Marcel have done their part by helping me be able to stay with Nate forever.

Zack…

Cody…

Nate…

Marcel & Mom…

These are the people that are a part of my family. These are the people that I feel like I could always trust when I need them. I truly love every one of them and I can't wait to see how my relationships with them continue to grow as the years go by. What can I say? I guess I really do have the best life and the best people in my life to make it that way. They're people to die for because they love me unconditionally. I'm not saying I would just want to die for the hell of it like my dream had dictated. Rather, I am saying that I would die for those that I love. I mean, what better way to go down is there than dying for the ones you love? Dying For Love… what a great philosophy…

* * *

_I would like to thank everyone who read this story! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!_

_Please don't forget to review. Express your thoughts on this "new" ending and on me tricking you! _=)_  
_

_Remember when I said I would be making a preview for the sequel to this story? Well that was just a lie to keep you all on standby for this update! There will NOT be a preview for it. Sorry, but you'll just have to wait until 2011 to read it!_

_In regards to my prior statement about not posting the sequel yet, I do plan to update "The Reality of it All" quite a bit though so you can still be expecting that story to be updated!_

_Also, I started a poll on my profile where you can vote for the story you want to see updated most of mine. If you're interested then by all means VOTE!_

_Once again I'd like to thank you all. I hope nobody takes my trickery to heart and all of you continue to read my writing! I love you all and am excited to continue to write Fanfiction! _^_^_  
_


End file.
